Brilho de Estrela
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Passou-se ano e meio após o Chaos ter sido vencido. A paz regressou à Terra e a vida corre melhor do que nunca, até que uma força que as Sailors Senshi desconheciam começava a crescer da própria Princesa e que poderá destruir o mundo. UsagixSeiya
1. Premonição

Título – Brilho de Estrela

**Título** – Brilho de Estrela

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Copyright** – Sailor Moon

**Observações** – Esta Fic apresenta-se com as terminologias portuguesas. Para quem não sabe apresento uma lista das personagens:

Bunny – Usagi; Gonçalo – Mamoru; Ami – Ami; Rita – Rei; Maria – Makoto; Joana – Minako; Luna – é um gato; Artemisa - é uma gata (na tradução portuguesa de Portugal trocaram o sexo aos gatos)

Esta Fic continua o Anime e vou tentar ser o mais fiel possível. Encontro-me a ver o Live Action e comecei recentemente a ler o Manga, por isso será normal conter uma mistura de ambos mas será mais fiel ao Anime. Mantenho os nomes portugueses e toda a sua terminologia. Espero que as bacuradas sejam mínimas! ''

Apesar da maior parte do romance desta Fic se centrar em Bunny x Seiya (eu não resisto porque realmente adoro o par apesar "do" Seiya ser um hermafrodita - LOOOOL), trata-se de uma Fic que sublinha os sentimentos e pensamentos de alguém que detém um poder enorme e não sabe como usá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que não tem confiança em si mesmo (é claro que será a nossa Bunnyzita). Aos que preferem o par Bunny x Gonçalo, a Fic também terá bastante desses dois. Vai ser uma mistura! hihihihi

**Resumo** – Passou-se 1 ano e meio após a Sailor Moon ter derrotado a Galáxia e o Chaos. Toda a paz regressou à Terra e a vida corria melhor do que nunca. Ou pelo menos assim pensavam até que uma força que as Guerreiras Navegantes desconheciam começava a crescer e a crescer. Uma força… que existia dentro da própria Princesa da Lua e que poderia destruir o mundo. (isto soa um pouco ao Live Action ;p)

Várias situações irão ocorrer em que cada personagem irá reflectir sobre o porquê da sua existência e descobrirá que dentro de si existe uma força maior capaz de purificar um mundo com actos.

Espero que gostem!

**Algumas considerações** – O Gonçalito fofo deveria ter-se tornado num médico mas a verdade é que não consigo ver um doutor casado com uma choramingas como a Bunnyzita fofa, a fazer horas extraordinárias e com pouco tempo para a sua família. Por isso pensei em atribuir-lhe uma nova profissão (para lhe tirar o pouco tempo restante em que ele estaria com a Bunny mesmo que fosse médico (LOOOOL)) e puder escrever a Fic! O Gonçalo seguiu o mundo das artes nesta Fic e está prestes a ser promovido a produtor de… Ahhh… esta também é uma tentativa minha desesperada de colocar no mesmo local e ao mesmo tempo o Gonçalo e o Seiya.

Já agora, vamos partir do princípio que o Gonçalo desconhece a existência das Starlights e nem mesmo a Bunny lhe falou delas – motivo? Descobrirão depois na Fic. Quando o Gonçalo regressou à sua forma normal após o Chaos ter sido vencido já não foi a tempo de conhecê-las. Como é isto possível? Eu não sei, apenas é uma Fic e nós inventamos. Ele pode ter ficado adormecido entretanto enquanto recuperava poderes antes de acordar mesmo. ''

--

**Capítulo 01 – Premonição**

Amanhecia em Tóquio. Era mais uma manhã gelada e chuvosa, uma manhã em que a Bunny teria de se levantar cedo e ir para a faculdade. Já lá ia um ano desde que ela entrara na faculdade. Não era nenhum curso específico, de facto era mais para passar o seu tempo. Já tinha ficado provado que ela não possuia nenhumas habilidades específicas para seguir qualquer área conhecida. Caridade humanitária seria possivelmente a área onde ela poderia ter algum destaque mas tal curso ainda não fora inventado, então ela estudava (ou não) numa faculdade privada numa área geral dirigida para as pessoas que mesmo naquela idade ainda não tinham escolhido o seu futuro (tal curso existe?? O.o).

Bunny chegou à sala de aula quando ainda faltavam 10 minutos para a aula começar. Não é que ela tivesse deixado de ser uma choramingas e preguiçosa mas muita coisa acontecera no último ano que passara, coisas que, no mínimo, seriam estranhas mas que ela aceitara com naturalidade.

Vivia agora sozinha na velha casa onde sempre morara. O que acontecera aos seus pais não conseguia precisar muito bem. De repente eles tinham decidido mudarem-se para outra cidade e ela não tivera qualquer voto na matéria. O seu irmão Chico fora estudar para outra escola fora de Tóquio e os pais tinham acompanhado o filho mais novo dizendo que ela ficaria bem sozinha porque já tinha idade para se cuidar. Mas o mais estranho nesta súbita mudança não tinha sido a separação da sua família mas sim uma suposta carta que eles lhe tinham deixado, na qual explicavam tudo mas que, duramente, não a tinham tratado como uma filha e sim como alguém que tinham acolhido na infância. Luna fizera uma sugestão quanto a este acontecimento… lavagem de memória como aquela que já tinha sido feita com a vinda da Chibi-Usa e da Chibichibi e que desta vez fizera o inverso – apagar a Bunny da memória dos pais como filha. De facto era um acontecimento muito preocupante mas agora a Bunny sabia que os pais encontravam-se bem e, caso houvesse algum novo confronto, pelo menos estariam seguros. Já não tinha de ter um cuidado especial em esconder a sua identidade lá em casa e também não haviam vestígios de uma futura batalha, então… estava tudo bem.

Era uma vida dura que a pobre Bunny vivia a cada dia e que em nada combinava com ela. Aprendera a cozinhar algumas refeições com a Maria que, apesar não serem especialidades nas suas mãos, pelo menos a mantinham viva. Estudava numa faculdade privada e isso devia agradecer ao Gonçalo que lhe tinha conseguido um lugar ali com cunhas e mais cunhas. Era também o Gonçalo que sustentava todas as necessidades dela com uma mesada e mais alguns gastos desvairados, providos da luxúria que ela começara a adoptar. Apesar terem tais partilhas de confiança, eles ainda não viviam juntos. Agora que os estudos do Gonçalo tinham terminado, ele começara a trabalhar numa produtora e logo no primeiro mês tinha recebido três promoções e com isso podia levar uma vida mais relaxada e sustentar a sua futura mulher como uma simples forma de lhe dizer "Eu amo-te!".

- Bom dia Bunny!

- Bom dia Chizuka! Hoje o professor de Linguística vai faltar não é verdade?

- É sim. Ainda bem porque precisava de sair mais cedo.

- Óptimo. Irei ter com o Gonçalo depois. – declarou a Bunny enquanto retirava o caderno da sua pasta.

- Aquele borrachão que costuma vir buscar-te. És cá uma sortuda né!

Chizuka era sua colega de turma. Era uma rapariga muito parecida com ela em muitas coisas – desleixada nos estudos, alegre, bem disposta, emburrada e sociável. Mas ao contrário dela tivera lugar naquela faculdade porque os seus pais conseguiam suportar os custos sem grandes dificuldades. A amizade entre as duas não era nada extraordinário e apenas mantinham boas relações dentro do recinto escolar – o típico companheirismo para não passarem os almoços e os intervalos sozinhas.

Mais uma manhã de aulas tinha passado e a Bunny podia respirar de alívio. As aulas da tarde estavam canceladas e ela podia ir ter finalmente com o Gonçalo. Junto aos portões da vedação encontrava-se o Luna.

- Hoje acabaste as aulas mais cedo Bunny!

- Sim Luna. O professor faltou e também estava na hora de ter uma tarde livre.

- Vais ter com o Gonçalo? – perguntou o pequeno gato roxo com um quarto crescente luminoso na sua testa enquanto caminhava ao lado da rapariga de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros longos presos em dois totós.

- Vou sim. Estou com saudades dele. - respondeu a rapariga com um sorriso radioso ao mesmo tempo que ajeitava o seu uniforme escolar. Era um uniforme mais formal com uma saia lisa negra, uma camisa branca e um casaco de malha também branco com o símbolo da escola.

- Entendo. – Luna assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. – Ahh, encontrei a Ami há pouco.

- Sério Luna? – toda a atenção da Bunny prendeu-se no gato com elevada expectativa. – Agora só nos encontramos tão raramente. Mesmo que ela tenha recusado ir estudar para o exterior para ficar junto de nós, mal nos vemos.

Luna parou de andar e fitou o céu por momentos.

- Tens razão Bunnyzita. Cada uma de vocês agora têm a sua vida e andam ocupadas mas isso também é bom sinal… finalmente temos paz.

- Sim, tens razão.

Bunny parou e fitou também o céu. Os seus cabelos foram afastados pela aragem gélida do começo da tarde e pressentiu que vinha aí uma tempestade. No entanto um outro pensamento ocorreu-lhe na mente mas que preferiu guardar somente para si. Afinal ela, como Sailor Moon e como uma Guerreira Navegante que lutava para proteger a paz, não sabia como o justificar perante o mundo.

- "Mas quem me dera que voltássemos a lutar em batalhas. Pelo menos assim estaríamos juntas novamente!"

xxXxxXxx

- Ami!?

Uma voz ouviu-se do outro lado da rua. Uma rapariga de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos presos num elástico atravessou a rua a correr após o sinal mudar para verde.

- Maria?

A rapariga que fora chamada em primeiro lugar voltou-se para trás e a sua expressão iluminou-se de felicidade após ver a sua companheira a ir na sua direcção. Era tão raro encontrarem-se na rua naqueles dias que passavam. As únicas vezes que se encontravam era quando combinavam algo em conjunto e que apareciam todas. Os velhos tempos passados na velha escola Juuban já lá iam e já não eram mais colegas de turma ou de escola.

- Tudo bem Ami? Hoje saíste mais cedo?

- Sai sim. Um dos professores faltou e terminei o meu estágio mais cedo. Ia agora para casa descansar um pouco.

- Tu agoras estudas de noite e tens estágio durante o dia mais as aulas. Deves estar cansada.

- Um pouco mas terei o resto do dia livre. – sorriu a rapariga de cabelos e olhos azuis.

Ami era uma jovem com a mesma idade da Bunny. Era uma das Guerreiras Navegantes – a Navegante de Mercúrio, detentora do poder da água. Ela era um verdadeiro génio. O génio do grupo e o génio das escolas onde sempre estudara. Seguia agora medicina e estudava na faculdade de Medicina. Aos poucos tentava seguir os passos da sua mãe e ambicionava tornar-se numa médica profissional. Para além dos estudos e das aulas, ocupava o restante tempo que sobrava na leitura de livros bibliográficos e elaboração de relatórios de estágio. Tinha recusado o convite de ir estudar para o exterior só para permanecer com as amigas mas, infelizmente, o tempo não permitia mais do que combinarem um simples café ou um lanche numa pastelaria.

Maria, por outro lado, tinha bastante tempo livre mas que aproveitava para fazer aquilo que mais gostava – cozinhar. Era bastante alta e estudava agora numa escola pública num curso que ela sabia que permitiria aperfeiçoar os seus dotes de cozinheira e que mais tarde poderia abrir um restaurante. No tempo livre restante perdia a paciência a ensinar a Bunny a cozinhar e no final acabava por ser ela a cozinhar para a amiga. Maria era mais uma Guerreira Navegante – a Navegante de Júpiter, a domadora dos trovões e tempestades.

Um estrondo ouviu-se ao longe e as duas amigas voltaram-se para o céu.

- Ami é melhor ires para casa. Vai começar uma tempestade.

- Tens razão.

xxXxxXxx

O último visitante acabava de se retirar do templo Hikawa. Rita sabia que já não teriam mais visitantes naquele dia pois o tempo começara a ficar muito escuro. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a sala de oração. Ajoelhou-se junto ao fogo e orou.

Ela era mais uma das Guerreiras Navegantes – a Navegante de Marte, o planeta do fogo. Tinha cabelos negros compridos e olhos arroxeados e a sua personalidade era bem marcante. Não hesitava em dizer tudo o que lhe ia na cabeça e por isso causava muitas vezes conflitos com a Bunny. Por outro lado isto tinha um impacto positivo já que devido a estes conflitos conseguia aproximar-se cada vez mais da amiga e era sempre a primeira a aperceber-se quando algo não estava bem com a sua princesa.

Sempre estudara em escolas diferentes das suas companheiras e agora não era excepção. A sua formação passava por realizar todas as funções de sacerdotisa do templo, principalmente ajudar o seu avô que agora não passava de um velho senil no fim da sua vida. No tempo que sobrava frequentava uma escola onde aprendia algumas disciplinas que davam formação na elaboração de festivais públicos e serviço comunitário para todos os que visitavam o templo.

Naquela tarde, Rita olhou para o fogo e deteve-se a tentar decifrar a mensagem que lhe era transmitida. Algo de bom não poderia ser porque o fogo estava muito irrequieto.

- Algo vem aí!

xxXxxXxx

- Joana põe-te ali! É só mais uma foto. Sorri… Isso! Estás linda!

Flash!

- Óptimo! Por hoje terminamos! Estavas linda Joana. Amanhã temos às 10 horas uma sessão de fotos, às 13 horas uma reunião com o produtor, às 15 horas há o ensaio da nova música e logo a seguir temos um comercial…

- Mizuki-sensei é melhor se apressar e ir para casa. Está prestes a despertar uma tempestade.

Joana olhava pela janela do estúdio de gravação. Tinha aberto as persianas e agora via claramente a grande nuvem negra que se aproximava.

- Ui… tens razão. Também devias apressar-te e ir para casa. Não queremos que a nossa estrela fique magoada por um temporal, não é.

Joana era a quarta Guerreira Navegante e a líder de todas as outras. Era protegida pelo planeta Vénus, o planeta do amor e da beleza – Guerreira Navegante de Vénus. Era muito parecida com a Bunny e dotada de uma beleza rivalizante. Tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros que só diferiam dos da Bunny por estarem soltos e presos num lanço atrás. Ela também era muito parecida em personalidade com a sua princesa – rebelde e obstinada, sem grandes talentos e atrevida. Mas havia algo em que ela era muito diferente. A Joana era muito ambiciosa e sempre sonhara em se tornar uma estrela famosa. Pois muito bem… ela assim o conseguira. Não estava nos primeiros lugares dos rankings mas pelo menos não era totalmente desconhecida no mundo artístico. A sua voz encantara o seu actual produtor e tinha também boa aparência para as sessões fotográficas. Porém, o seu charme não lhe dava qualquer talento para filmes e teatro. A TV estava fora do seu alcance e mesmo já sendo uma pessoa razoavelmente conhecida ainda faltava muito para chegar ao topo que desejava para si. No máximo dos máximos ainda só conseguira concertos em conjunto com um ou outro dos génios actuais da música, onde apenas uma ou duas músicas lhe eram reservadas.

Consigo tinha também um gato, a Artemisa. Um bonito gato branco com um crescente lunar brilhante na testa e que possuía os mesmos poderes que o Luna.

Após o seu empresário ter acabado de sair do estúdio, a Artemisa saltou do pequeno cesto de palha e juntou-se à sua guerreira navegante.

- A atmosfera hoje está muito pesada. Pressinto que algo vem aí.

- Então também tu Artemisa…

xxXxxXxx

- Gonçalo, por hoje já chega. Podes ir para casa! Ah… e tens ali fora uma pessoa a esperar-te.

- Uma pessoa? Deve ser a Bunny…

Gonçalo arrumou as suas coisas e saiu do edifício. À entrada encontrava-se a Bunny sozinha encostava a uma das paredes exteriores.

- Saíste mais cedo?

- Sim, o professor faltou. – disse enquanto se aproximava do seu namorado e lhe dava um beijo apaixonado de cumprimento.

- Entendo… então estás livre esta tarde.

- Sim! – ela sorriu com enorme felicidade à espera de ser convidada para jantar fora ou passar a tarde a passear com o rapaz, mas tal convite nunca veio…

- Gonçalo! O director quer-te ver! Tens de vir rapidamente! Ele está a pedir uma reunião contigo.

Um homem saiu do edifício e arrastou o Gonçalo consigo novamente para dentro do mesmo.

- Desculpa Bunny mas parece que ainda não terminei o trabalho por hoje.

As portas fecharam-se e mais uma vez a rapariga ficou sozinha. O Luna aproveitou para se aproximar.

- Estás muito abatida hoje Bunnyzita.

- Não Luna, amanhã estarei melhor, vais ver. – disse enquanto repetia para si própria que precisava de se animar. – Amanhã, com certeza, será um dia radiante! Eu e o Gonçalo iremos sair, vamos à praia, beberemos do mesmo copo e… AI!

Ela não reparou na escada e estatelou-se no meio do chão.

- Qual praia… Com este temporal que se aproxima não me parece que possas pensar em sequer ir à praia… sua tontinha.

- Auuu… isto dói, quem é eu meteu ali aquele estúpido degrau? Ele não estava ali quando subi.

- Sim Bunnyzita, tu nem sequer subiste a escada… tu voaste…

- Pois voei! Estás a esquecer-te que como Sailor Moon eterna possuo asas.

- Tontinha…

Ambos caminharam pelo passeio enquanto a Bunny resmungava com a sua pouca sorte e o Luna ouvia pacientemente mas havia algo que começava a preocupar o gato.

- Sabes Bunny, esta tempestade não é normal! É melhor corrermos para casa antes que comece a chover.

Quando ambos chegaram a casa já a tempestade tinha despertado e estavam completamente encharcados.

- Gonçalo, peço desculpa por te chamar justamente na hora da tua saída.

- Não tem problema. Algum problema para marcar esta reunião tão de repente?

O velho director da produtora encaminhou-se para a janela e viu a tempestade a despertar.

- É que recebemos um novo projecto e eu gostaria de avançar com ele. Uma pessoa veio cá trazer-nos alguns papéis bastante prometedores e que não podemos ignorar. É sobre uma banda sim… – acrescentou ao ver o Gonçalo a franzir a testa. – Eles deverão chegar em breve mas por agora quero que converses com a pessoa que veio fazer a requisição da produção. Ah, e vou-te promover a produtor.

- Outra promoção director?

- Claro. És um dos meus poucos trabalhadores dedicado e tens feito óptimas coisas desde que chegaste aqui. És de facto um talento daqueles que só se encontra uma vez na vida. Então esta é uma maneira de agradecer o teu esforço. Acredito que vais fazer o teu melhor trabalho desta vez.

- Sim eu farei. - Gonçalo fez um pequeno sinal de agradecimento e juntou-se ao seu patrão para conhecer essa tal pessoa que viera pedir os seus serviços.

A tempestade aumentava a cada segundo e na rua todos corriam para se abrigarem. Um turbilhão percorria os céus, como que a anunciar a chegada de algo. Era a chegada de uma nova saga para as Guerreiras Navegantes.

**Fim do 1º Capítulo**


	2. O Regresso de Três Estrelas

Capítulo 02 – O Regresso de Três Estrelas

**Capítulo 02 – O Regresso de Três Estrelas**

- Ahhhnnnn – Bunny bocejava cheia de sono. Acabara de desligar o despertador pela décima vez e voltara a virar-se para o lado para adormecer novamente.

- Bunny tens de acordar! Vais chegar atrasada!

- Deixa-me dormir Luna. As aulas que esperem, afinal eu não levo faltas ali.

- Bunny estás a desperdiçar o esforço que o Gonçalo está a fazer por ti. Bunny? BUNNY!!

- AHHHHHHH!

Bunny acabara de lavar a cara quando foi obrigada a colocar um penso rápido no local onde Luna mordera, bem no meio do seu ombro.

- Ai Luna, não precisavas de fazer isto!

- Tentei acordar-te uma dezena de vezes e não saias dali. Com isto já perdeste a primeira aula e se continuas a resmungar perdes a segunda também.

- Está bem! – disse com um ar conformado e ao mesmo tempo contrariado. – Mas que horas são… AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Estou atrasada!! Vou chegar atrasada!! – e dizendo isto saiu a correr para a escola.

- Parece que voltou tudo ao normal. – suspirou o Luna.

A Bunny correu pela rua que nem uma louca até chegar à escola. Aquilo acontecia sempre. Apenas uma vez em cada mês é que ela chegava cedo à escola e isto apenas acontecia nos dias em que se encontrava deprimida com algo. Atravessou os portões e entrou no edifício. A atmosfera estava estranha e os corredores encontravam-se mais vazios do que nunca.

- Olá Bunny!

- Chizuka! Que se passa hoje? Onde estão todos?

- Ah não sabes. Não vieste às primeiras aulas então não os conheceste. Recebemos na nossa escola três estudantes transferidos. Eles são tão lindoooooooossss!!

- Três estudantes?

- Sim! Estão no ginásio a jogar basquetebol e foram todos vê-los. Estava a ir para lá também, vens?

- Sim sim!

A sua colega parecia radiante e não parava de suspirar. Eram assim tão bonitos os três novos estudantes? Juntas dirigiram-se para o ginásio mas o telemóvel da Bunny começou a tocar.

- Eu depois vou lá ter Chizuka. – disse enquanto atendia o telemóvel. A sua amiga acenou e continuou o caminho. – Estou Gonçalo?

"- Bunny, consegui um pouco de tempo hoje e irei buscar-te aí à escola."

- Sério? – os olhos da rapariga encheram-se cheios de corações. Só com a ideia de ter o seu namorado a ir buscá-la ficou radiante! Começou a pensa em mil e uma coisas que queria fazer com o Gonçalo; compras, jantar à luz das velas, gelado, bolos, sumos, um passeio ao luar….

Quando entrou no ginásio reparou que era impossível olhar sequer para o campo de jogo. Todos os alunos estavam empilhados e bastante agitados. As raparigas gritavam histéricas e os rapazes pareciam maravilhados com a destreza dos jogadores no campo. A única conclusão que ela tirava dali é que os três novos alunos deviam ser bons no desporto. Saiu do ginásio e foi sentar-se num banco ao sol.

O tempo melhorara bastante na última semana e agora todos os dias havia um sol quente que lhe animava o espírito. As férias do meio período estavam à porta e ela poderia finalmente passar algum tempo com o Gonçalo. Tinha também de combinar algo com as outras meninas porque estava a morrer de saudades delas.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que só faltava meia hora para o Gonçalo a vir buscar. Os alunos começavam a sair do ginásio, o que significava que o espectáculo acabara.

- Aquele de olhos verdes é tão lindo!!

- Eu gostei do mais alto. Tem uns olhos roxos encantadores!

- É nada. O que marcou os primeiros dez pontos é o mais lindo!!

- Devem estar a falar dos novos estudantes. Isto faz-me lembrar velhos tempos… – suspirou a Bunny olhando para o céu.

Lembrava-se que uma situação parecida acontecera há quase 2 anos atrás, com a vinda dos Três Luzes. Tinha passado momentos bastante divertidos nesses tempos. É claro que não tinham durado para sempre e ela lamentava-se um pouco disso. Afinal, as Starlights e as Navegantes do Sistema Solar tinham tanta coisa em comum. Mas é claro que isso era passado. Elas tinham regressado para o planeta delas e não tinham enviado notícias. Os vários anos-luz de distância era o motivo disso e Bunny sabia que não as voltaria a ver.

- Seiya… tu também tens um céu assim tão bonito no teu planeta?

Os seus pensamentos foram quebrados pelas vozes dos colegas que insistiam em perseguir os estudantes transferidos.

- Dás-me um autógrafo por favor?

- A mim também!

- Por favor outro autógrafo!

- Dêem espaço está bem. Já estou farto disto!

- Estas rapariguinhas são tão irritantes! Porque raios tínhamos de vir para esta escola?

- Foi o Gonçalo que indicou e tratou de tudo. Parece que voltámos aos velhos tempos!

Gonçalo? Seria o mesmo Gonçalo que ela esperava? No meio de tanta barulheira esta foi a única palavra que ela percebeu. As vozes não lhe soavam a nada familiar mas também com os gritos das colegas nem dava para entender. Estava desejosa que o seu amor chegasse. Estava desejosa que aquelas vozes fossem familiares e estava a tentar recordar de onde já as ouvira antes…

PIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIII!!

- Bunny é o borrachão que te veio buscar!

A Bunny acordou do transe com a voz da Chizuka. Ela estava à porta da faculdade a tentar sacar um autógrafo a um dos novos colegas e dali tinha uma visão perfeita do portão.

- Bunny?

Um dos estudantes transferidos furou pela multidão para se libertar desta. Quando finalmente o conseguiu só teve tempo de ver uma figura loira a entrar dentro de um carro preto.

- Então Bunny que achaste dos teus novos colegas?

- Novos colegas? Ahhh… nem os vi sequer. Estavam com toda a escola à volta deles nem deu para espreitar. – respondeu a Bunny enquanto abria a janela do carro.

- Mas devem-se ter apresentado a turma antes disso. Bunny? Não me digas que chegaste novamente atrasada.

- Er… cheguei só uns minutos… – respondeu a Bunny muito atrapalhada enquanto evitava olhar para a cara de repreensão do Gonçalo.

- Estou a ver… Mas irás conhecê-los em breve.

- Tu conhece-los?

A curiosidade despertou na jovem. Falar com o Gonçalo era sempre muito bom e passar o tempo com ele era ainda melhor. Iam jantar fora os dois nessa noite e ela estava radiante. Nos últimos tempos o seu namorado matava-se a trabalhar e ela raramente estava com ele.

- É claro que sim.

Sentaram-se no restaurante e esperaram ser servidos. Após um pedido um tanto grande da Bunny (ela comia até rebentar), o Gonçalo aproveitou o momento para lhe dar uma notícia.

- O quê? Foste promovido novamente? A produtor? UAUUUUUU Gonçalo!

- Eles são um quanto misteriosos. Tiveram muito sucesso há dois anos e quando estavam no auge da fama anunciaram a sua separação. Agora regressaram e o director está com elevadas expectativas. Parece que desta vez eles querem fazer uma carreira mesmo a sério e não serem só ídolos adolescent…

O garfo que a Bunny segurava caiu ao chão assustando o Gonçalo que engolia uma garfada de comida. O coração da Bunny acabara de disparar e ela não sabia porquê. Não podia ser… aquilo era semelhante demais àquela vez…

- Ai Bunny que descuidada. – o rapaz fez sinal a um empregado para trazer outro garfo. - Eu queria estar hoje um pouco contigo porque sei que daqui para a frente vou estar muito ocupado. Com a promoção o dinheiro aumentou mas as horas de trabalho e o… Então Bunny… será bom para nós! Daqui a uns tempos casamo-nos e depois teremos uma boa vida e… Bunny…

A pobre rapariga não contivera as lágrimas. Já via o Gonçalo tão poucas vezes e se agora ele ia estar ainda mais ocupado então que faria? Até as amigas deixara de ver. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer.

O Gonçalo agarrou-lhe a mão e obrigou-a a olhar nos seus olhos.

- Não te preocupes Bunny. Esses rapazes estão agora na tua escola. Já não estarás mais sozinha. Eles irão fazer-te companhia mas tens de os conhecer. Além disso és a namorada do produtor deles logo significa que de algum modo continuaremos bastante ligados. Assim podes saber quando estou livre e poderás vir ter comigo.

Ele limpou as lágrimas da face dela e sorriu-lhe. Amava tanto aquela mulher que não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem ela. Após o jantar levou-a a casa e antes de se despedirem selaram o amor entre eles com um beijo demorado. Aquilo que Gonçalo não sabia era que acabara de preparar uma armadilha entre ambos. Era algo que os poderia separar, mas durante quanto tempo?

A Bunny meteu a chave na fechadura e rodou-a. Estava a entrar dentro de casa quando ouviu uma voz. Era um canto triste e desesperado. Atraída por essa voz ela avançou pela ruas. A voz vinha de um jardim à sua direita e a cada passo que ela se aproximava a voz ia ficando mais alta e mais definida. Caminhou por entre as árvores e viu-a. Uma figura cantava enquanto tocava harpa. Estava sentada no chão e recebia a luz do luar. Aos seus pés estendia-se uma criatura parecida com um lobo que dormitava ao som da triste melodia.

Sem querer, a Bunny pisou um galho que se estilhaçou no meu do chão. A estranha figura sobressaltou-se e quando a Bunny voltou a erguer os olhos ela já tinha desaparecido. Correu por entre o jardim a procurá-la novamente mas a voz havia sumido. Preparava-se para voltar para casa quando tudo aconteceu.

- Encontrei-te princesa da Lua.

Bunny voltou-se para trás e viu um homem de cabelos brancos compridos e que envergava um fato de um príncipe guerreiro e uma longa capa.

- Kunsite!?

- Lembraste-te… mas agora vais morrer.

Kunsite esticou o seu braço e, do poder que amainou dele, um demónio ganhou forma. Não havia como descrever o demónio, apenas que era horrível e assustador. A Bunny ergueu o seu medalhão e gritou:

- Transformação da Lua Eterna!

Mas nada aconteceu. O seu alfinete não reagiu e nem uma luzinha sequer saiu dele. Ela apenas teve tempo de se desviar de um dos ataques do demónio.

- Bunny que estás a fazer? Transforma-te!

- Não consigo Luna! O Cristal Prateado não responde.

- Como!?

Luna, com um mau pressentimento, fora atrás dela uma vez que ela demorara a entrar em casa. Um novo ataque e novamente ela teve de se esquivar.

- CUIDADO BUNNY!!

O ataque vinha mesmo na direcção dela. Cerrou os olhos. Não conseguiria desviar-se a tempo…

- Laser potente da estrela!

Um raio luminoso bloqueou o ataque. Bunny abriu os olhos e à sua frente estava a Sailor Star Fighter banhada pelo luar que reflectia com inúmeras cores brilhantes aquilo que parecia um sonho.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou Kunsite irritado pela interrupção do ataque.

- Através da escuridão da noite…

- Através da liberdade do ar…

- Aqui vêm as estrelas cadentes!

- Sailor Star Maker!

- Sailor Star Healer!

- Sailor Star Fighter!

- Nós somos as Sailor Starlights!!

- Não interessa! Ataca demónio!

- Utensílio generoso da estrela!

- Inferno sensitivo da estrela!

Mas os ataques da Sailor Star Maker e Sailor Star Healer roçaram no ataque do inimigo que se desviou na direcção da Bunny.

- NÃO!!

Uma rosa cortou a atmosfera, parando o ataque na última hora. O Mascarado saltou e levantou-se à frente da Bunny para a proteger de qualquer próximo ataque. O demónio uniu as suas mãos e lançou um novo ataque. O Mascarado preparava-se para se defender dele quando, surpreendemente, o demónio foi destruído exactamente pelo Kunsite.

- Basta! – e dizendo isto, Kunsite envolveu-se na sua capa e desapareceu.

Durante instantes a Bunny fitou o local onde estavam as Starlights. Era um sonho? Sim, só podia ser. Todas aquelas cores douradas e prateadas que a luz do luar lhe devolvia eram cores de sonhos, eram as cores do que os seus sonhos eram feitos. Ela desmaiou nos braços do Mascarado que a envolveu na sua capa negra. Ergueu-a no ar e quando se voltou para encarar as misteriosas guerreiras navegantes, estas já tinham desaparecido.

xxXxxXxx

- AHHHHHH! Não me acordaste porquê Luna? Estou atrasada!!

- Eu fartei-me de te chamar mas tu não davas ouvidos!

- AHHHHHHH!! Hoje vamos ter a aula de Sociologia! Não posso faltar!!

- Ai Bunny Bunny!! – o Luna respirou bem fundo ao mesmo tempo que via a porta a bater. Na noite anterior a Sailor Moon não se conseguira transformar, porquê?

- Ai! Estou atrasada!! Não posso chegar atrasada!!

Ela correu pelas escadas acima até chegar a porta da sala de aula. Estava atrasada um quarto de hora e nem queria imaginar a quantidade de matéria que perdera e depois o sermão que ia ouvir… Abriu a porta sobressaltada. Com esperança a professora ainda não chegara! Aquela era a única aula a que ela não podia chegar atrasada. Aquela tinha sido um dos professores que o Gonçalo tivera mais dificuldade de convencer para aceitar a rapariga na faculdade.

- Senhora Tsukino! Atrasada como sempre!

- Desculpe!! Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe! – disse rapidamente enquanto se curvava perante a professora.

- Sente-se rapidamente antes que eu me lembre de comunicar este atraso ao senhor Chiba.

- Sim!

Ergueu-se e ia começar a avançar para o seu lugar quando se imobilizou. Mesmo na carteira atrás da sua estava uma pessoa que ela conhecia muito bem. Naquele lugar, a cara de Seiya fitava-a com um misto de expressões perfeitamente distinguíveis: estupefacção, felicidade e afecto.

**Fim do 2º Capítulo**


	3. Três Luzes

Capítulo 03 – Três Luzes

**Capítulo 03 – Três Luzes**

Olhos nos olhos e os pensamentos cruzados. Era complicado desviar daquele olhar tão penetrante. Que estava ele ali a fazer? Um sonho? Ainda estava a dormir?

- Tsukino vai-se sentar hoje para retomarmos novamente a aula ou terei de a mandar sair?

- Desculpe professora.

A Bunny dirigiu-se ao seu lugar. Estava a sentar-se quando reparou que nos lugares mais atrás estavam também os outros dois – o Taiki e o Yaten. Tinha a perfeita consciência de que o Seiya ainda a fitava e que não desviara o olhar um único segundo dela. Aquele sentimento que ela estava a sentir era tão nostálgico. Era como se tivesse recuado atrás no tempo. Sempre simpatizara bastante com aqueles três e enquanto todas as suas companheiras viam as Starlights como inimigas, elas via-as como amigas. Além disso não se podia esquecer que o Seiya a protegera tantas vezes e cuidara sempre dela. Estava ciente dos sentimentos do rapaz para com ela mas sabia que aquilo não estava certo. Afinal eles os três tinham duas vidas muito diferentes uma da outra por sinal. Tanto existiam como homens assim como mulheres, mas isso não impedira que o Seiya se apaixonasse por ela. Não tinha maneira de retribuir já que o seu destino estava ligado ao Gonçalo mas nutria um carinho especial pelos três rapazes e por isso, durante todo o tempo que passara, desejara silenciosamente voltar a vê-los.

A aula prosseguiu como todas as outras. Chata, cansativa, irritante…

"Eu consigo sentir o olhar dele na minha cabeça. Porque estão eles aqui? Porque voltaram depois deste tempo? Porque estão na minha faculdade, no meu ano e na minha turma? Ai que este olhar não pára! Ele não desvia os olhos um segundo de mim. Mas este olhar não me incomoda mais, por outro lado, faz-me sentir tão bem. Sinto-me como se estivesse protegida. Sim! Com eles aqui nunca mais voltarei a ficar sozinha e voltarei a ficar protegida. Mesmo que já não me consiga transformar em Sailor Moon isso não será o fim. Porque tenho as meninas, tenho as Starlights e tenho o meu querido Mascarado.

Eu sou tão fraca! Sempre o fui e nem estaria aqui sem estas pessoas todas. Agradeço-vos meninas. Amo-te muito Gonçalo e obrigado também a vocês Starlights por me protegerem contra a batalha da Galáxia."

- TSUKINO! Desatenta na minha aula? Chegar atrasada já foi mau e agora não responder a minha pergunta foi o cúmulo!

Trazida à realidade bruscamente, a Bunny chegou a uma conclusão – estava lixada!

- A aula termina por aqui. Quero o relatório para a próxima aula senão baixarei as notas. Tsukino é bom faça também o seu porque baixar a sua nota significa chumbar nesta disciplina.

Todos se levantaram rapidamente e mais uma vez os estudantes transferidos foram cercados pelos colegas a pedir mais e mais autógrafos.

- Eles são bem famosos não são! – exclamou a Chizuka deliciada. - A música deles só passa na rádio há uma semana mas toda a gente já os conhece.

Sim… como ela não tinha reparado nisso? Há séculos que não via televisão nem ouvia rádio. Parecia que tivera desligada do mundo durante algum tempo e quando se voltara a ligar estava desactualizada.

- Mas o que vocês estão a fazer? Deixem os novos alunos em paz e desapareçam. A partir de hoje quem eu apanhar a pedir autógrafos a estes rapazes vai fazer uma visita ao director.

Todos se afastaram e saíram da sala a correr. Aquela era umas das piores professoras da escola e não tinham coragem de desobedecer.

- Isso mesmo! E quanto à senhora Tsukino, faça o favor de me acompanhar ao meu gabinete.

Com o coração nas mãos, a Bunny seguiu a mulher. Já sabia que ia ouvir um raspanete duplo e depois ouviria outro do Gonçalo. Juntas deixaram a sala de aula agora só com os Três Luzes lá dentro.

- Ai que problema! Tínhamos logo de vir calhar nesta escola!

- Porque dizes isso Taiki? Esqueceste que ela nos ajudou?

- Tem lá calminha Seiya. É claro que não nos esquecemos mas estar aqui é meio problemático. – rematou o Yaten enquanto arrumava as coisas.

- Vamos ter aula já a seguir por isso é melhor irmos andando. Seiya? – Taiki parou à porta da sala ao ver que o Seiya não se mexera do lugar. – Não me digas que vais ficar aqui à espera daquela rapariguinha.

- Vou sim.

Taiki e Yaten cruzaram os olhares e suspiraram.

- Eu já sabia que isto ia trazer problemas. Mas deixemos o Seiya fazer o que ele quer. – suspirou o Yaten e junto com o Taiki abandonaram a sala.

Após meia hora a porta do gabinete da professora de Sociologia abriu-se. A Bunny saiu cabisbaixa, afinal levara com uma repreensão e a professora tinha deixado bem claro que ia informar o Gonçalo daquela cena. Fechou a porta e avançou pelo corredor sem reparar que alguém a aguardava à porta.

- Pudinzinho…

Ela voltou-se e viu o Seiya à sua frente. Ele estava igualzinho a como ela se lembrava. A excepção é que agora ele vestia o novo uniforme escolar – umas calças pretas, uma camisa branca com o emblema da faculdade e uma gravata preta listrada.

- Seiya… vocês voltaram! – disse sem grande ânimo.

- Sim, regressámos. Pudinzinho, podemos falar um pouco?

- Estás inscrito em alguma disciplina opcional?

- Sim.

- Então deverias estar em aula agora. É melhor ires para não apanhares uma repreensão como eu. Confesso que é terrível. – quando ela acabou de falar deu-lhe um arrepio.

- Então e tu? Não vens à aula também?

- Não estou inscrita em disciplinas opcionais.

- Então sendo assim anularei a minha inscrição a todas elas também. – declarou o rapaz com um sorriso que lhe cortava os lábios.

A Bunny levou as mãos à cabeça e queria perguntar porque ele estava a fazer, mas a resposta acabava de soar.

- Não te deixarei sozinha em nenhum tempo morto.

- Ai! – suspirou a rapariga. – Só a mim é que acontecem coisas destas!

Juntos começaram a andar pelo corredor. Havia uma pergunta que incomodava a rapariga. A vinda deles só podia significar…

- Um novo inimigo? Vocês precisam de ajuda em algo?

- Não, não é isso Pudinzinho. – declarou o Seiya, alargando mais o seu passo para a conseguir acompanhar. – Desta vez não trazemos nenhum inimigo connosco e prometemos não incomodar. Nós estamos à procura de uma pessoa de novo.

A Bunny parou e fitou-o.

- A vossa princesa?

- Não. É outra pessoa. O nosso planeta está muito destruído e não há grande coisa que possamos fazer. Soubemos que existe uma deusa com grandes poderes que consegue restaurar uma galáxia em segundos. Ela está sempre a viajar pelo universo e pára pouco tempo em cada local. A nossa princesa previu que ela passaria pelo Sistema Solar nos próximos tempos e nós viemos tentar encontrá-la. Pensamos que enviar-lhe uma mensagem deste planeta a possa atrair para aqui. – reparou que a rapariga o ouvira com atenção e curiosidade. – Isto é… se vocês assim o permitirem. Afinal são vocês que protegem este planeta.

- Claro que permitimos. Podem procurar essa deusa à vontade e espero realmente que a encontrem! Se pudermos ajudar em algo contem connosco.

O sorriso dela era tão doce e meigo. Uma pessoa como a Bunny podia ser tudo menos falsa. Sentia-se muito aliviada por não se avizinhar uma batalha e também estava mais feliz por saber que as Starlights não estavam em sarilhos.

O seu telemóvel tocou, cortando o silêncio. Era o Gonçalo. Já teria a professora o informado do sucedido?

- Estou Gonçalo?

"- Olá Bunny! Como estão a correr as aulas?"

- Er…

"- Bunny, por amor de Deus não me digas que te meteste em sarilhos novamente."

- Não realmente…

"- Seja o que for. Já conheceste os teus novos colegas?"

Bunny olhou para o Seiya embaraçada, sem saber o que responder. Se aqueles eram os colegas que ele fazia questão que ela conhecesse então…

- Já sim. Ai!

Ela estremeceu de susto quando o Seiya tocou-lhe no ombro e aproximou-se do telemóvel.

- Tens uma namorada muito fofinha e bonita. Realmente tens bom gosto.

A pobre Bunny ficou com suores frios sem saber o que dizer ou como reagir. Como é que o Seiya se atrevera a fazer aquilo?

"- Seiya? Estou a ver que já se conhecem. Ainda bem. Assim fico mais descansado. Vou ter de desligar. Amo-te muito Bunny!"

- Eu também!

O telemóvel foi desligado e a Bunny voltou-se irritada para o Seiya com uma veia a sair-lhe da cabeça.

- Porque fizeste aquilo? Queres-me desgraçar é?

- Não é a minha intenção por agora. Hahahahaha – e ele riu-se perante a expressão de fúria que ela fez. – Não há problema. Foi o Gonçalo que nos falou de ti. Ele pediu que te encontrássemos. Aquele homem tem mesmo um enorme orgulho em ti. Não parava de se gabar da maravilhosa namorada que tem e eu não posso o desmentir.

- Então vocês sabiam…

- O Taiki e o Yaten não. O Gonçalo descreveu-te de uma maneira tão maravilhosa que se esqueceu de referir as qualidades mais visíveis em ti – comilona, engraçada e atrasada. – a cara da Bunny encheu-se como um balão. – Eles pensam que a namorada do Gonçalo é aquela rapariga loira de cabelos curtos lá da sala.

- E como é que tu sabias?

- Eu sempre soube. Assim que vi o Gonçalo soube logo quem ele era. Não poderia esquecer aquela foto contigo e com outro homem ao teu lado.

A rapariga ficou cheia de dúvidas. De que estava ele a falar? Bahhhh… não interessava. Pensar muito era algo que fazia mal aos neurónios e ela detestava queimar as suas pobres células com aquilo. Continuou a caminhar.

- Além disso ele pediu para que cuidássemos de ti e… Ei! Onde vais? Vai haver aula a seguir.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim sozinha. E quanto a essa aula, eu falto sempre.

Seiya teve de correr mais uma vez e agarrar-lhe o braço. - Então já não faltarás mais. – ela fitou-o contrariada. – Esse foi mais um pedido do Gonçalo: "Não a deixem faltar a nenhuma aula." – e terminou piscando o olho.

xxXxxXxx

- OS TRÊS LUZES REGRESSARAM?

- Ai Rita não grites tão alto. Estão todos a olhar para aqui. – avisou a Maria.

- Mas se eles estão de volta significa que temos um novo inimigo… – começou a Ami a dizer mas foi interrompida pela Bunny.

- Não não não. O Seiya jurou-me que não haverá próximo inimigo. Eles apenas vieram para encontrar uma princesa ou algo parecido que passa pelo Sistema Solar uma vez em cada mil anos.

- Ai Bunny isso já é inventar um pouco, não. – disse o Luna com uma gotinha a descer pela sua cabeça.

- Outra vez o Seiya… – suspirou a Maria. – Ele não desiste mesmo não é. Aposto que ele tinha outros motivos para regressar.

As cinco guerreiras tinham combinado irem lanchar juntas numa tarde em que todas estariam livres. Dias como este era tão raros acontecerem e sempre que ocorriam elas conversavam durante a tarde toda. Abordavam todos os assuntos da televisão, das suas alegrias e desgostos nas respectivas tarefas diárias, dos novos pretendentes que tinham e da carreira, da futura data de casamento da Bunny (que nunca estava marcada) e de tudo o que lhes vinha à mente. A Joana ainda não tinha chegado.

- Oh Maria que estás para aí a dizer. O Taiki e os outros podem muito bem querer restaurar os seu planeta e se essa princesa os vai ajudar não vejo mais nenhum motivo para os trazer até aqui.

- O Taiki… não é senhora Ami. – sorriu a Rita sarcasticamente.

- Oh… – a Ami recolheu o seu olhar para o copo de sumo que pedira e corou.

- De qualquer dos modos não nos podemos esquecer que eles também são guerreiras navegantes e que nos ajudaram no passado. – opinou a Rita bebendo o seu sumo pela palhinha. – Já agora onde se enfiou aquela Joana?

- Meninas! Tenho altas novidades! Vocês nem vão imaginar!!

A Joana apareceu na porta da pastelaria a correr estridulamente. Ao seu lado vinha a Artemisa que mal a conseguia acompanhar.

- Eles voltaram! – sentou-se e fez logo sinal ao empregado para lhe trazer um sumo e um bolo também. – As estrelas como eu têm logo notícias de última hora e que se espalham dias depois pela publicidade. Vamos ver se vocês advinham do que estou a falar…

A Bunny, a Maria, a Ami e a Rita respiraram fundo e continuaram a sua bebida.

- O Taiki… – disse a Ami.

- O Yaten… – disse a Rita.

- O Seiya… – disse a Bunny.

- Estão de volta. – terminou a Maria

- O quê? Como vocês sabem disso? – a Joana ergueu-se da cadeira histérica.

- Ai Joana acalma-te lá porque estão novamente todos a olhar para nós. – pediu novamente a Maria já perdendo a sua pacifica calma.

- Mas como é que vocês sabem? Eu só acabei de receber a noticia agora e foi um exclusivo unicamente para mim. Eles nem fizeram a sua estreia ainda!

A Rita e a Maria apontaram para a Bunny que ficou um pouco embaraçada.

- Ela deu a noticia.

- Como? Como podia a Bunny saber?

- Ai que elas não estão a reagir muito bem às notícias. – declarou o Luna desaparecendo debaixo da mesa no momento em que o empregado ia a passar.

- Ao que parece eles são colegas de turma da senhora Bunny né, sua cabeça de vento. – falou a Rita de novo sarcasticamente enquanto deitava um olhar de esguelha à amiga.

- COLEGAS? SUA TRAIDORA!

- JOANA! – gritaram as quatro em uníssono.

- É injusto. Porque é que a Bunny tem de ter os três agora só para si? Até o Taiki e o Yaten ela tem. – Joana bebeu um pouco do seu sumo já mais calma.

- E foram logo para a escola da Bunny no meio de tantas. – suspirou a Maria também bebendo o que restava no seu copo.

- E ela foi logo a primeira a saber de todas nós. – continuou a Rita enquanto brincava com a palhinha na boca.

- Oh meninas temos de ter confiança na Bunny não é. Afinal o Gonçalo e ela vão casar logo ela não o vai trair…

As outras quatro raparigas olharam esbugalhadas para a Ami. Desde quando a conversa chegara àquele ponto? No que é que a Ami estava a pensar?

- Ah, foi o Gonçalo. Foi o Gonçalo que os pôs naquela escola e será o Gonçalo o produtor deles.

- O GONÇALO?

- Meninas, estão todos a olhar para aqui novamente. – avisou a Bunny escorregando para debaixo da mesa cheia de vergonha.

- Então o Gonçalo não sabe mesmo de nada pois não? – perguntou a Rita.

- Não…

- Se ele soubesse acho que nunca os iria enviar logo para ao pé da Bunny. – respondeu a Maria.

- O Gonçalo produtor dos Três Luzes. Isso é concorrência pesada. É mais um desafio para mim. Eu, Joana Lima, juro que vou aceitar este desafio e vou ser uma estrela mais famosa que aqueles três.

- Ai Joana, tu estás a anos-luz de distância deles, está bem!

- Mas eu juro Rita!

- Já começa a ficar tarde meninas. Ainda tenho um relatório para fazer para amanhã. Desculpem mas tenho de ir. – disse a Ami pedindo a sua conta.

- Relatório? Oh não! Tenho de fazer o relatório para Sociologia senão vou chumbar.

- Esta Bunny não muda mesmo. – suspirou a Rita.

- Bunny, a que horas entras amanhã? – perguntou a Joana ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava da sua amiga com um sorriso astuto.

- Porquê? – perguntou a Bunny dando a última dentada no seu bolo.

- Porque sim…

- Às 9 da manhã e saio às 13h.

- Óptimo! Conta!!

- Joana, o que estás a pensar?

xxXxxXxx

- A aula terminou. Até para a semana.

Os alunos da classe da Bunny arrumaram as suas coisas e começaram a sair. Estavam proibidos de se aproximarem dos novos colegas sob ameaça de irem parar ao gabinete do director da escola. Todos saíram silenciosamente até os últimos esbarrarem com uma rapariga loira no corredor.

- Onde estão eles? Onde é que estão os Três Luzes? AHHH! Meninas, eles estão aqui dentro!!

- Onde Joana?

- Meninas?

A Joana, a Rita e a Maria entraram na sala de aula da Bunny encavalitadas e quase caíram para cima do professor que estava mesmo a sair. Tinham percorrido a escola toda a correr só para encontrarem a sala de aula onde a Bunny estava a ter aulas.

- Que estão aqui a fazer? Então era isso que vocês queriam…

O Taiki, o Yaten e o Seiya estavam ainda a arrumarem as suas coisas mas pelo olhar que devolveram às três raparigas na porta parecia que queriam estalar os dedos e desaparecerem.

- Era só o que nos faltava. Prefiro ter todos os jornalistas atrás de mim que estas três a gritar histéricas por todo o lado.

- AHHHHHH! É mesmo o Yaten! Esta é a voz dele!!

E quando o Yaten deu por si tinha a Joana já abraçada a ele. O Taiki e o Seiya fizeram uma expressão de repulsa e começaram a recuar. Um abraço daqueles estava fora de questão para eles.

- Afinal era sempre verdade. Vocês regressaram. – disse a Maria com um sorriso no rosto enquanto se sentava numa das cadeiras vazias e colocada os braços cruzados em cima de uma das mesas.

- Sim…

- Taiki!

Aproveitando o Taiki distraído a responder à Maria, a Joana atirou-se para cima dele também. O Seiya atirou tudo o resto para a sua mala, pegou na mão da Bunny e saiu a correr da sala.

- Ei! Seiya, seu traidor! Foge antes comigo.

- Nem penses! Não quero cá abraços desses!

- Seiya, volta aqui imediatamente!

Os três correram por toda a escola parecendo crianças. O Seiya esquiva-se às múltiplas investidas da Joana ao mesmo tempo que arrastava a Bunny consigo. Subiam e desciam escadas, esbarravam nos estudantes e professores. Até no director foram bater.

- Seiya, aquele era o director! Não! Não vás por aí…

Tinham acabado de entrar num corredor sem saída. Não havia mais nenhum lugar para fugirem e estavam bloqueados pela Joana que respirava forçadamente.

- Finalmente… apanhei-vos… não me podes… escapar agora… Seiya.

- Nem penses! Não quero nenhum abraço daqueles tá! – o Seiya foi recuando até que bateu na parede. Já não havia mais para onde fugir. Estava encurralado.

- Joana que vais fazer?

- Afasta-te Bunnyzita. Quero dar o meu abraço de "super saudades" ao Seiya. E tu não me irás impedir.

A Joana estava pronta para se atirar para cima do Seiya quando se deteve no último momento. O Seiya tinha-se abraçado à Bunny e cerrado os olhos numa expressão que parecia estar à espera de levar um tiro mortal e do qual não podia fugir.

- Ok, ok. Afinal dispenso o teu abraço. Mas isso não fica assim Bunny!

- Seiya! - o Yaten vinha a subir as escadas a correr sem fôlego. – O director quer-te no gabinete dele já.

xxXxxXxx

- Levei um raspanete do director por vossa culpa. Cheguei mesmo a pensar que ia ser expulsa.

- Oh! Eu não tenho culpa. O Seiya é que fugiu de mim e vocês é que foram esbarrar nele.

- Vocês estão proibidas de entrar na escola agora, sabias?

- Não!!

A visita ao director não tinha sido nada agradável. Após ela e o Seiya terem lhe dado justificações tinham recebido uma advertência que se a situação voltasse a acontecer seriam tomadas medidas. Após a "nada agradável" reunião com o director, os Três Luzes tinham ido para o seu ensaio e as meninas estavam agora no templo da Rita, sentadas sobre a pedra das escadas a conversarem.

- Mas Joana, toda aquela balbúrdia era escusada. Tinhas de ter feito aquelas figuras? – perguntou a Maria ainda em choque.

- É claro que sim. Eles são tão fofos e bonitos. Temos de aproveitar agora antes que fiquem muito famosos e já não nos consigamos mais aproximar deles. Além disso temos o privilégio de sermos amigos íntimos.

- Amigos íntimos… cof cof… – tossiu a Rita ironicamente.

- Oh. Já é noite. É melhor ir andando. – anunciou a Bunny olhando para o céu e vendo as imensas constelações a brilharem.

- Tens razão. Queres companhia? – perguntou a Maria.

- Não é preciso.

- Pois não. Agora que estamos sem guerras podemos andar à vontade. Qualquer coisa também é só te transformares, não é? – a Rita piscou-lhe o olho e levantou-se.

A Bunny despediu-se da Rita, da Maria e da Joana e retirou-se do templo Hikawa Não tinha visto a Ami naquele dia. Ela devia estar ocupada com os seus estudos. Caminhou pelas ruas sozinha. Devia ter avisado as amigas do ataque do outro dia mas não as quis preocupar. Elas iriam associar esse ataque à chegada das Starlights e ela não queria isso. Mas por outro lado era uma coincidência demasiado elevada.

Ouviu novamente aquela voz e aquela harpa. Enfeitiçada encaminhou-se na direcção do som. Atravessou o parque e aproximou-se do pequeno rio que o atravessava. De repente a voz parou e um ruído soou atrás de si. Kunsite voltara a aparecer.

- É hoje que morrerás princesa da Lua!

Um demónio atacou e ela só conseguiu desviar-se uma única vez porque a segunda raspou-lhe no braço.

- Transformação da Lua Eterna!

Porém nada aconteceu. O terceiro ataque já vinha na sua direcção quando…

- Corrente do amor de Vénus!

- Supremo Trovão!

- Mandala ardente!

O ataque do inimigo foi desviado e as três guerreiras colocaram-se à frente da Bunny.

- Que estás a fazer Bunny? Transforma-te! – ordenou logo a Navegante de Marte.

- Não consigo…

- O quê?

- Cuidado meninas! – gritou a Maria ao ver um novo ataque na direcção delas.

- Utensílio generoso da estrela!

O ataque foi desviado pelo poder das Starlights que tinham acabado de surgir.

- Mas o que é que essa rapariga está a fazer? Porque não te transformas de uma vez? – gritou a Star Maker.

- Eu transformava-me se conseguisse.

A Bunny estava muito aflita. Sabia que já com os seus poderes de Sailor Moon era uma inútil e que precisava sempre da ajuda de alguém para vencer o inimigo e agora, sem o seu poder, ainda era mais inútil. Porque não se conseguia transformar se as suas amigas estavam transformadas? Algum poder com o seu Cristal Prateado? Algum problema com ela mesma? Teria a Sailor Moon passado à história?

- CUIDADO!

E foi então que tudo recomeçou. O demónio fez ataques seguidos sob o olhar de Kunsite que permanecia calado a assistir. As guerreiras eram projectadas no ar, usavam os seus poderes, voltavam a ser projectadas no ar e parecia não haver meio de vencer. Um dos ataques voltou a ser dirigido à Bunny mas foi bloqueado por Star Fighter que se colocou à frente dela.

- Laser potente da estrela!

O demónio desviou-se e lançou um novo ataque. Fighter só teve tempo de proteger a Bunny com o seu corpo quando uma rosa vermelha cruzou os ares e fez o poder do ataque dissipar-se. O Mascarado erguia-se no topo de uma árvore com a sua capa negra a esvoaçar pelo vento.

- Basta! – disse Kunsite, e mais uma vez ele destruiu o seu demónio e desapareceu.

- Porquê? Que foi isto?

O Mascarado saltou para próximo da Bunny e das outras. Star Fighter afastou-se e juntou-se às suas companheiras. Quando a Bunny olhou à volta já não viu as Starlights e o inimigo tinha desaparecido.

**Fim do 3º Capítulo**

**--**

Agradeço a todos os que comentaram a Fic! A vida e inspiração de uma escritora é feita com os vossos comentários!


	4. A nova transformação da Sailor Moon

Capítulo 04 – A nova transformação da Sailor Moon

**Capítulo 04 – A nova transformação da Sailor Moon**

Mais um dia sucedia-se ao anterior. Esta era uma das regras da natureza. Bunny virou-se na cama e embrulhou-se mais nos lençóis. Era fim-de-semana e não teria faculdade. Felizmente! A noite anterior tinha sido agitada, talvez até agitada de mais. Estava esgotada e especialmente deprimida. Porque é que ela era a única que não se conseguira transformar?

- Bunnyzita, estão a tocar à porta. Bunny?

Luna estendeu a pata e tocou-a para a fazer acordar. Mas como todas as manhãs isso não resultava.

- Deves estar cansadita. Coitada!

O gato saltou da cama e foi até à janela. Olhou para a entrada e aproveitando os beirais saltou até ao exterior. Aterrou em frente ao visitante e fitou-o.

- A Bunny está a dormir ainda e não parece que tenha muita vontade para acordar, Seiya.

- Ainda? – perguntou calmamente.

Seiya olhou para a varanda vazia mas que sabia que pertencia ao quarto da Bunny. Ficou com o olhar perdido naquele ponto ainda com alguma esperança. Recordava-se daquela noite em que caminhara perdido pelas ruas sem saber o que fazer. A princesa deles estivava mais perto que nunca mas não a conseguiam ver. Então ele caminhara ao acaso e os seus passos, ou seria o seu destino?, o tinham levado até àquela casa no mesmo instante em que a Bunny vinha até à janela perseguindo uma borboleta. Ali ela sorrira-lhe como sempre sorria e pedira para que ele fosse até ao festival da escola no dia seguinte. É claro que eram recordações passadas porque eles tinham estado afastados durante mais de um ano. Muita coisa mudara e nada podia ser feito a respeito disso. Esboçou um sorriso tímido, colocou os seus óculos escuros e virou as costas, porque até mesmo ele conhecia a rapariga e sabia que ela só se devia levantar lá para as tantas.

- Espera Seiya. – o rapaz deteve-se e fitou o Luna por momentos. – Eu não devia estar a pedir-te isto mas agora és o único que passa mais tempo com ela na escola. E já que ela não se consegue transformar… poderias dar um olhinho por ela de vez em quando?

Seiya sorriu e voltou a olhar para a varanda.

- Mas é claro. Nem precisavas de o pedir.

xxXxxXxx

- A Bunny podia ter-nos contado que estava a ter este problema. Segundo o Gonçalo já não é a primeira vez que ela é atacada. – falou a Maria enquanto cozinhava o almoço.

- O Luna também podia ter-nos dito mas o mais estranho é que o inimigo destruiu o próprio demónio mal que o Mascarado apareceu. – disse a Rita.

- Oh mas ele era o Kunsite, um dos quatro generais dos Shitennou ao serviço do príncipe da Terra. Certamente que ele não iria ferir o seu próprio senhor. Mas por outro lado… os quatro generais não deviam estar mortos? O Gonçalo não tinha consigo as pedras deles? – expôs a Ami enquanto teclava no seu mini computador portátil que Luna lhe oferecera há já alguns anos atrás.

- E porque vinha atrás da Bunny? Pensávamos que a rainha Beryl e tudo o que estivera associado a ela já estivesse vencido. – Maria acabou de temperar a carne e foi mexer o tacho com a massa. – E o pior de tudo, se eles estão mesmo atrás da Bunny… é que agora já não passamos com ela muito tempo. Já não estudamos na mesma escola e vemo-nos tão raramente.

Rita acabou de colocar os pratos na mesa e olhou para a Maria.

- Quanto a isso acho que podemos fazer algo. Foi bom as Starlights regressarem. Elas estão na mesma escola que a Bunny e podem olhar por ela. Vamos falar com elas.

- A Bunny ajudou-os com a Galáxia, de certeza que elas terão isso em conta. E a Bunny onde está? – perguntou a Joana.

- Em casa a dormir. – concluiu a Artemisa.

Entretanto numa outra casa alguns quarteirões depois…

- Ai Luna porque não me acordaste? Vou chegar atrasada para o almoço! As meninas vão matar-me.

- Eu acordei-te como sempre e tu voltaste a adormecer.

- Ai que estou tão atrasada!! E quem veio cá de manhã? Ou será que sonhei?

- É, foi isso. Foi um sonho Bunny Tsukino. – finalizou o Luna ao ver que não valia mesmo a pena quando se tratava da Bunny a dormir.

xxXxxXxx

- Óptimo! Estiveram excelentes. – concluiu o Gonçalo enquanto poisava a caneta sobre o seu caderninho de anotações e retirava os phones dos ouvidos. Terminara mais um dos ensaios dos Três Luzes e estava cansado de um árduo dia de trabalho, mesmo que fosse sábado.

- Um autógrafo por favor. – pediu uma das empregadas que, após conseguir o que pretendia, fez uma vénia como sinal de agradecimento e saiu.

Os três rapazes espreguiçaram-se e aliviaram a tensão dos músculos. Todos estavam a sair do estúdio e apenas permanecia o Gonçalo. Eles aproximaram-se do seu produtor.

- A tua voz Seiya é muito boa mas tenta não prolongares demasiado os agudos. Não combinam muito contigo. Talvez o Taiki devesse entrar no refrão mais cedo e o Yaten fazia o coro de fundo e retirava-se o eco. Isso tornaria a música mais realista e mais expressiva.

- Fazer agudos mais curtos? Mas assim perde-se o refrão todo.

- Não se o Yaten te substituir e prolongá-los. Assim ganhas mais fôlego para as restantes notas. Mas é só um conselho. Se eu tivesse mesmo talento como cantor não seria hoje um produtor, não era!

Gonçalo esboçou um sorriso para os seus três rapazes, sorriso esse que aliviou a atmosfera. Eles os três não sabiam o porquê mas sentiam-se à vontade com o aquele produtor. Não era como todos os outros empregados que passavam a vida a gabarem-se de ter os melhores cantores com eles e depois estavam sempre a dar-lhes ordens e a desvalorizar o seu trabalho. O Gonçalo era exactamente o contrário; dava dicas, corrigia o que achava mal, pedia a opinião deles antes de mudar e, o mais importante de tudo, nunca tinham encontrado um profissionalismo assim tão elevado. Eles sentiam que conseguiriam trabalhar muito bem e darem o seu melhor.

O Gonçalo rabiscou mais umas quantas frases no seu caderno e olhou-os ainda com o mesmo olhar sorridente.

- E para quem é a mensagem desta vez?

- Mensagem? – Seiya voltou-se para ele admirado e os outros dois colegas imitaram-no.

- Sim. É perfeitamente visível que estão a tentar transmitir uma mensagem com as vossas vozes. Há alguém que vocês desejam que oiça a canção e que venha até vocês. Não estou enganado, pois não?

Eles os três entreolharam-se espantados com tamanha descodificação das suas músicas. Estariam realmente a conseguir expressarem-se assim tão bem para que um simples humano conseguisse perceber que havia algo por detrás do trabalho deles?

- Não. Há mesmo uma pessoa que queremos encontrar. – confirmou o Taiki.

- Entendo. Eu tive acesso aos vossos concertos de há dois anos. E apercebi-me que neles também estavam tentar entregar uma mensagem a alguém. Era a uma rapariga?

- Era a uma rapariga sim. Mas agora queremos entregar esta mensagem a outra pessoa. Não sabemos onde ela poderá estar. – informou o Taiki enquanto ia buscar uma toalha para limpar o suor.

- Então teremos de fazer melhor que isto para que a vossa música chegue a todos os cantos do mundo e ela receba a vossa mensagem o quanto antes.

Os quatro homens entreolharam-se e pareciam estar a ser mais sinceros que nunca. O Gonçalo deu por finalizado mais um dia de trabalho e recolheu as suas coisas.

- Gonçalo…

- Sim Taiki?

- Prezamos imenso o teu trabalho mas talvez devesses tirar um dia de descanso. – alertou o mais alto dos Três Luzes enquanto retirava o casaco e limpava o seu rosto com a toalha.

- Tens razão. Se calhar aproveito esta noite para ir descansar um pouco para casa.

O Gonçalo pegou no seu telemóvel para ligar para a sua namorada para a avisar que iria ficar em casa mas ficou desiludido ao ver que estava sem bateria.

- Seiya, emprestas-me o teu telemóvel?

- Gonçalo Chiba! – um dos empregados do estúdio bateu à porta e mesmo sem esperar a resposta entrou. – Está aqui uma rapariga que te deseja falar. – e dizendo isto abriu mais a porta para deixar a Bunny entrar.

A rapariga entrou cuidadosamente, afinal estava no trabalho do seu amor. À sua frente estava Gonçalo com a sua pasta na mão e mais atrás os três cantores que ela tão bem conhecia.

- Ah Bunny ia mesmo agora ligar-te. Estava a ir para casa.

- Sério!! – disse ela com os olhos a brilhar enquanto avançava ainda com mais cuidado. Caminhou com tanto cuidado que não viu os fios, tropeçou e estatelou-se redonda no meio do chão.

O Taiki e o Yaten ficaram a olhar para a cena silenciosos e o Seiya apenas fechou os olhos com um ar de "essa deve ter doído".

- Ela não muda nunca… – foi o comentário do Taiki e do Yaten.

- Bunny magoaste-te?

O Gonçalo ajoelhou-se ao lado dela com uma cara preocupada mas ao mesmo tempo divertida. A jovem rompeu de um pranto em pleno estúdio enquanto se agarrava à sua perna arranhada. O Gonçalo tentou calá-la sem grande sucesso.

- Se continuas a chorar assim vou-te deixar aqui.

Remédio santo. A Bunny calou-se logo e levantou-se num pulo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sacudiu o pó da roupa, agarrou-se ao braço do Gonçalo apaixonadamente e esfregou-se nele.

- Bem pessoal estou a ir. Vou levá-la a casa e depois irei descansar. Qualquer coisa…

- Teremos de esperar que o teu telemóvel volte a ter bateria. – completou o Yaten franzindo o sobrolho enquanto olhava atónito para a colega que se agarrava mais do que nunca ao seu produtor.

- Hehehe parece que sim…

E o Gonçalo agarrou na sua mala e abriu a porta da sala para sair. Estava a preparar-se para transpô-la quando Seiya gritou:

- Porque não aproveitas para levar a tua namorada a jantar fora? – isto fez o Gonçalo e a Bunny voltarem-se para trás. – Mais importante que o trabalho ou o descanso é passar algum tempo com a pessoa amada.

Gonçalo abriu a boca e sorriu. Voltou-se para o Seiya ainda a sorrir e com os olhos reluzentes.

- Tens razão Seiya. Então tu também estás apaixonado por alguém. Não sabia… – aprofundou mais o seu sorriso como se começasse a compreender algo e olhou para a Bunny. – Vamos então jantar fora hoje querida. Até amanhã pessoal! – e despedindo-se fechou a porta atrás de si. Mas antes da porta se fechar completamente a Bunny ainda teve tempo de devolver um olhar agradecido ao Seiya.

- Com que então eu gosto de alguém… – Seiya abriu e fechou a sua mão e voltou-se para trás. Ficou estupefacto ao ver os seus dois colegas com a boca aberta e olhos também abertos com o maior ar de "WTF!" do mundo.

- Aquela rapariguinha é que é namorada do Gonçalo!? Como é isso possível!! – guinchou o Yaten atonitamente.

- Mas vocês não sabiam? – perguntou o Seiya tranquilamente.

- Como querias que soubéssemos? – indignou-se o Taiki, recompondo-se um pouco.

- Julguei que estava na cara. A descrição que o Gonçalo fez dela coincide perfeitamente.

- Nem com a da Sailor Moon coincidiria quanto mais com a daquela rapariguinha irritante. – declarou o Yaten enquanto se voltava para ir buscar uma garrafa de água.

O Taiki sentou-se numa cadeira e ficou pensativo durante o que pareceu um minuto. Os outros estranhando tão prolongado silêncio fitaram-no simultaneamente. Ele parecia reflectir sobre algo, algo que devia ser preocupante. Ao final de uns três minutos lá falou:

- Isto nos trará alguns problemas. Se aquela rapariga é a namorada dele, quer dizer que aquele Mascarado que apareceu era ele também. – ele mordiscou o dedo nervosamente. – Isto não estava nos planos. Não podemos deixar que ele descubra a nossa identidade. Não quero que isso afecte o nosso trabalho neste momento.

- Mas as raparigas vão-se descuidar e se calhar ele já deve saber. – concluiu o Yaten enquanto arrancava a tampa da garrafa com a boca e bebia.

- Ele não sabe ainda e nós vamos evitar que venha a saber por agora. Precisamos do actual trabalho dele para conseguirmos encontrar a deusa.

Certamente se o Gonçalo soubesse das suas duplas identidades não os estava a tratar daquele jeito. Era demasiado masculino para alguém que pudesse conhecê-los como Starlights.

- Seiya, é melhor afastares-te daquela Bunny. Não queremos ter qualquer problema com o nosso produtor, ouviste? – Yaten levou a mão ao cabelo para tirar as pontas que começavam a cair-lhe para o rosto. – Pergunto-me o que é o Gonçalo viu naquela rapariga desajeitada.

Yaten bebeu mais um pouco e aproveitou o resto da água para molhar os seus cabelos. Já sabia o que o Seiya ia dizer: "Até mesmo ele viu o brilho doce daquela rapariga." mas não foi isto que saiu da boca do colega. Uns segundos depois de ter ficado a fitar a porta por onde eles tinham desaparecido o Seiya murmurou:

- Talvez ele tenha visto mais do que qualquer um…

Taiki e Yaten entreolharam-se. Não perceberam o que o Seiya quisera dizer com aquilo e também estavam muito longe de vir a perceber. Momentos depois o Seiya suspirou e abriu o seu casaco. O dia estava quente.

xxXxxXxx

- É aqui o estúdio? – perguntou a Maria olhando para um enorme edifício que se erguia pelo menos vinte andares do chão.

Tinham almoçado juntas por volta das 3 horas da tarde, a hora em que a Bunny se dignara a aparecer e três horas mais tarde ela tinha sumido a dizer que não conseguia contactar o Gonçalo. A Joana sugerira que deviam ir falar com os Três Luzes o quanto antes e que os encontrariam no estúdio. Na verdade, a Joana só queria ter mais uma oportunidade para mostrar a sua popularidade para todos e se encontrasse o grupo de ídolos num estúdio e fossem apanhados por jornalistas teria uma óptima publicidade para a sua carreira.

- Venham meninas, vamos entrar. Vou usar a minha super fama de estrela para nos meter ali dentro.

Aproximaram-se da porta de vidro mas quando estavam quase a entrar um segurança colocou-se entre elas e a porta, esbarrando a entrada.

- Desculpem mas não podem entrar aqui.

Joana contrariada começou logo a espernear.

- Isso é coisa que se digna para uma estrela como eu? Não sabe quem sou? Sou a Joana Lima, a famosa estrela do mundo dos espectáculos. Agora deixe-me passar.

- Desculpe menina mas esta porta é reservada apenas a pessoas do serviço.

- Mas eu sou a estrela Joana Lima logo não sou uma estranha. Deixe-me entrar.

- Não posso menina! Agora saia daqui.

- Vai-me deixar entrar sim e é se quer um autógrafo meu…

A Joana atirou-se para cima do guarda e começou uma constante agressão. Enquanto isso as portas de sensores abriram-se e os três rapazes saíram. Olharam para o grupo de raparigas e suspiraram (é claro que este "suspiraram" só se aplica ao Taiki e ao Yaten).

- Quero falar com os Três Luzes!! Deixe-me passar!! – continuava a Joana a discutir com o segurança sem ter reparado que aqueles que queria ver tinham acabado de sair.

O Yaten deu um dos seus risos estridentes ao ver aquela figura. Levou a mão ao nariz para disfarçar a voz (deve ter disfarçado muito deve xDDD) e disse:

- Procuram aqueles famosos ídolos muito lindos e muito famosos?

Instantaneamente a Joana largou o guardar e aproximou-se do Yaten com os olhos fechados e sorrindo exageradamente.

- Esses mesmos!

- Eles acabaram de sair mesmo agora por estas portas. Viraram ali na rua à esquerda. – e apontou para a estrada em frente.

- Muito obrigada! Esperem aí meninas que eu vou buscá-los!

A Joana desatou a correr na direcção indicada enquanto berrava pelos três rapazes.

Na direcção oposta à que a Joana corria ficavam as suas amigas e os Três Luzes com a cara mais pasmada do mundo e com a habitual gotinha a descer pela cabeça.

- Oh meu Deus que ela é tão estúpidaaaaaaaaaaa!! – comentou o Yaten já com a sua voz normal e com as mãos cruzadas no seu estômago de tanto rir.

Taiki foi o que se recompôs mais rapidamente e voltou-se para as jovens.

- Queriam dizer-nos alguma coisa?

- Queríamos sim. – afirmou a Ami cruzando as mãos abaixo da sua cintura.

- Então depressa porque não temos o dia todo. – pediu o Taiki.

- Neste caso iremos directas ao assunto. – Rita olhou-os nos olhos determinada e segura de si. – Queremos que vocês protejam a nossa Bunny.

Entreolharam-se mutuamente como se estivessem a avaliar o quanto podiam esperar uns dos outros. Foi o Yaten que quebrou essa troca de olhares.

- Proteger aquela rapariguinha chata? Temos mais coisas para fazer. – declarou enquanto ajeitava as mangas do seu casaco branco. Como resposta recebeu três olhares enfurecedores das meninas que estavam prestes a fulminá-lo.

- Foi a Bunny que vos ajudou a derrotar a Galáxia e foi ela que vos… – protestou a Rita muito irritada mas foi interrompida pelo Taiki que lhe colocou a mão à frente da cara a pedir para ela se calar.

- Nós sabemos! Não nos esquecemos disso. Mas porque teremos de a proteger?

Maria avançou e fitou o Taiki calmamente.

- O novo inimigo parece estar atrás dela e nós encontramo-nos muito raramente. Nós não estudamos na mesma escola e não temos mais os mesmos horários livres. Mas vocês estão o dia todo com ela na escola e podem deitar um olhinho para ela de vez e quando.

- Entendo. – Taiki acenou com a cabeça e olhou para o Seiya. – Iremos estar atentos então mas também temos o nosso trabalho fora da escola. Só poderemos olhar por ela lá dentro e não cá fora.

As três jovens mostraram-se agradecidas e mais descansadas. Pelo menos a Bunny não ficaria totalmente sozinha enquanto eles estivessem ali.

- Obrigada pela vossa ajuda. Só isso é suficiente. À noite o Luna cuidará dela e ficará tudo bem. Pelo menos não fica sozinha em casa já que não tem lá os pais. – declarou a Ami sorrindo para as amigas.

- Não tem os pais? – Seiya fitou-as seriamente e com uma certa curiosidade e preocupação espelhada no rosto.

- A Bunny vive sozinha há algum tempo. A sua família foi viver para outra cidade. – esclareceu a Rita perante os olhares curiosos dos outros dois.

Um pensamento apoderou-se da mente do Seiya e que o incomodou bastante. Se a Bunny estava realmente sozinha assim então seria a altura ideal para o inimigo a atacar. Não havia nada que um simples gato falante pudesse fazer se esse ataque se viesse a realizar. Aquilo não chegaria…

- Vamos então. Estou morto para chegar a casa e tomar um banho. – disse o Yaten avançando e sendo seguido pelos seus companheiros.

- Obrigada por aceitarem cuidar dela. – agradeceu mais uma vez a Maria.

O Seiya parou, voltou-se para trás e piscou o olho.

- Não era preciso pedirem porque eu a protegeria na mesma. Ainda esta manhã fiz essa promessa. – e continuou o seu caminho enquanto levantava o braço num cumprimento de despedida.

Após terem desaparecido pela rua à direita apareceu a Joana a correr já sem conseguir respirar.

- Desculpem meninas… mas não os consegui… encontrar. Dei… sei lá quantas voltas a isto… e nada.

- Pudera! Eles foram exactamente pelo outro lado. – disse a Rita apontando para o local por onde eles tinham acabado de sair. A Ami e a Maria não conseguiam conter o riso.

- O quê?

xxXxxXxx

- Não está boa a comida Bunny?

Bunny e Gonçalo jantavam no alpendre do um restaurante com uma linda vista para o rio. O aspecto da comida parecia óptimo mas sempre que a Bunny levava um pouco à boca ficava a olhar para a água com um olhar vazio.

- Está muito bom sim! Estou feliz por estar aqui contigo.

- Pareces distante hoje…

- É que eu estava a pensar… o Kunsite… Eu pensava que ele…

O Gonçalo poisou os talheres e com o guardanapo limpou a boca.

- Isso era outra coisa que eu queria falar contigo. As quatro pedras dos meus generais permanecem onde as deixei. Fui confirmar ontem à noite e elas estão lá.

A rapariga esboçou um ar de surpresa. Então aquele não era o Kunsite?

- Não compreendo o que está a acontecer… a pedra do Kunsite permanece no mesmo local e ninguém lhe mexeu.

- Achas que é um demónio que se está a disfarçar de Kunsite?

- Talvez… não sei… E porque não te consegues transformar?

A jovem também poisou os talheres e olhou para baixo entristecida e confusa.

- Não sei… o Cristal Prateado parece que não reage quando invoco os seus poderes. O Luna disse que deve ser uma mudança de poderes que está para acontecer. Lembraste que dantes ficava sempre sem me conseguir transformar antes de evoluírem os meus poderes.

O rapaz bebeu um pouco.

- Mas Bunn, tu já não tinhas atingido o estádio final da transformação? Já és a Eternal Sailor Moon então não pode ser isso…

Não compreendiam. Havia algo de muito estranho naquilo tudo e ao mesmo tempo não parecia importar realmente. As duas lutas que tinham vivido até ao momento pareciam ter sido apenas palhaçadas com o objectivo de eliminar a princesa da Lua mas cuja tentativa terminara em poucos segundos após o Mascarado aparecer. Gonçalo acreditava que desde que estivesse com a Bunny, mesmo que ela não se conseguisse transformar, ele a salvaria sempre.

- Querida, que tal abordarmos outro assunto?

A rapariga ergueu o seu rosto com outra cor já espalhada pelas suas faces e bastante esperançosa. Iria finalmente o seu amado falar do casamento entre os dois?

- Gostaria de te perguntar algumas coisas sobre os Três Luzes.

O ar de desilusão que se espelhou no rosto da Bunny foi demasiado evidente para não ser notada pelo rapaz.

- Que foi Bunny? – perguntou o Gonçalo já a pressentir o que ela queria dizer.

- Pensei que fossemos falar do nosso casamento…

O Gonçalo poisou novamente os talheres e apertou a mão da sua namorada calorosamente. Sorriu-lhe e com a outra mão tocou-lhe no rosto.

- Minha querida Bunny, eu amo-te imenso mas tu ainda só tens 18 anos. Hoje em dia uma rapariga não se casa com 18 anos. Sei que se sentes muito sozinha mas estarias mesmo preparada para dar um passo assim tão grande na tua vida?

Bunny desviou o olhar para o lado e a sua expectativa diminuiu. De facto o Gonçalo tinha razão. Ela ainda era muito nova mas o problema é que se sentia demasiado sozinha. O casamento ia trazer-lhe inúmeras responsabilidades, as quais ela ainda não possuía as aptidões certas para cuidar.

- Peço-te que tenhas paciência, que acabes o teu curso e depois tratamos disso. O meu trabalho já parece estável, por isso serão só mais uns tempos e depois casaremos os dois.

O Gonçalo puxou a face da rapariga graciosamente até si e beijou-a. A lua cheia brilhava no céu e reflectiu aquele momento nas águas paradas do rio. A Bunny sentiu o calor e a felicidade a regressar-lhe ao corpo. Estava ali com o Gonçalo, era amada por ele e sentia-se feliz. Tudo o resto eram pequenos obstáculos do mundo mas que nunca poderiam separá-los. Mas seria assim durante quanto tempo?

- Bunn, o que achas dos Três Luzes?

- Como? – o espanto voltou a invadir-lhe o rosto e ela fitou o seu namorado sem saber o que responder.

- Eles já estiveram a dar concertos por aqui há dois anos atrás. De certeza que te lembras deles e deves ser uma fã. Eu gostaria de saber o que uma fã pensaria do meu actual investimento. – Gonçalo piscou-lhe o olho e sorriu. – Conhecendo-te como te conheço Bunny, deves ter corrido muitas vezes atrás deles a pedir autógrafos.

Ela saboreou um pouco da sobremesa e olhou para o rapaz.

- Não. Eu sentia muitas saudades tuas que era incapaz de correr atrás de outro homem. Eles deram concertos sim mas só cheguei a ir a um porque me pediram…

Calou-se rapidamente. Estava a dizer coisas que não devia e que o Gonçalo não poderia saber. Incapaz de correr para outro alguém? Na verdade ela apoiara-se no Seiya nos momentos mais difíceis que passara naquele tempo. Não seria isso uma forma de correr para alguém? Depois quando tinham descoberto a identidade uns dos outros… aquele telefonema do Seiya a pedir-lhe para ir ver o seu espectáculo… a mensagem que lhe transmitira nessa noite… a retribuição que ela lhe dera… não teria tudo isso um significado mais profundo?

- Entendo. – a voz do Gonçalo cortou quebrou a linha confusa do seu pensamento. – O concerto que a Mariana deu juntamente com eles.

Ela olhou-o espantada. Como ele sabia até desse concerto? O rapaz ao ver a sua cara de dúvidas sorriu novamente e esclareceu:

- Estive a investigar algumas coisas sobre o passado deles. É preciso que o produtor compreenda as pessoas em que está a investir para melhorar o nível do seu trabalho. Pensei que me pudesses falar um pouco deles mas parece que não sabes muito.

- Desculpa Gonçalo.

É claro que ela sabia. Ela conhecia aqueles três muito bem. Conhecia os seus corações, os seus pensamentos e a maneira como eles viam o mundo. Sabia de coisas ainda mais distantes do que alguma vez imaginara mas das quais ainda não tinha recordado.

- Acho os três bastante simpáticos e dedicados. Querem transmitir uma mensagem para alguém e eu irei ajudá-los. Mas acho que há qualquer coisa a importunar o Seiya. Quando ele canta parece que a sua voz não se mistura com a dos colegas. Ele é um pouco egoísta e pouco falador. Parece que não está integrado perfeitamente na banda.

O Seiya de que a rapariga se recordava era exactamente o oposto. Brincalhão, irresponsável, social e simples. Fosse quem fosse a pessoa que se aproximasse dele, Seiya sempre a tratava como se fosse sua conhecida e era bastante atencioso. Não o conseguia ver como uma pessoa egoísta e fechada no seu ego.

- Acho que o Seiya está apaixonado. – declarou o Gonçalo. – Assim que descobrir que tipo de rapariga é ela penso que compreenderei melhor o Seiya e poderei ajudá-lo a transmitir a sua mensagem junto com os outros dois. Como vocês são colegas, se alguma vez descobrires algo avisa-me Bunny.

Ela não quis ouvir mais nada. Aquele era para ser um jantar só dos dois e não precisavam de falar dos outros. Desta vez foi ela que o beijou apaixonadamente, num beijo longo e demorado enquanto a Lua dançava sobre a água parada.

Já passava da meia-noite quando Gonçalo deixou a Bunny em casa. No outro lado da estrada estava parado um carro vermelho, no qual nem repararam. Após mais um beijo, a Bunny saiu do carro e entrou dentro de casa sobre o olhar atento de Seiya.

Ele ficou a olhar o carro do Gonçalo a dobrar a esquina e a desaparecer segundos depois.

- Que raios estás a fazer Gonçalo? Devias ficar com ela a noite toda. Não há nada mais propício a ataque que uma rapariga sozinha durante a noite.

Seiya mordiscava os seus dedos nervosamente enquanto falava para si. Estava com um grande mau pressentimento sobre aquilo tudo desde que soubera que a rapariga vivia agora sozinha. Se a atacassem e ele não estivesse presente para a salvar? Não… não era só isso… o verdadeiro motivo era que aquela era mais uma desculpa para a poder ver mais uma e outra vez. Sentir que estava separado dela apenas alguns metros era mais confortável do que estar a quilómetros ou a anos luz… Anos luz… uma dor muito grande arrombou o coração do rapaz. Estivera os dois últimos anos tão longe dela, sem a puder ver sequer ou ouvir a sua voz e agora que poucos metros os separavam não a podia ter de todo sua. Não a podia apertar nos seus braços com todo o amor que lhe dedicava e nem podia confessar os seus sentimentos, pelo menos não aqueles que a Bunny ainda desconhecia e que qualquer um chamaria de paixão ardente.

- Em que estás a pensar Seiya? Deves estar a eloquecer. O que poderia acontecer de mau numa noite tão calma como esta?

O Gonçalo… aquele homem que ele ainda conhecia tão pouco… tinha tido a maior sorte do mundo. Ele era amado pela rapariga mais doce de todas e parecia não dar toda a atenção que ela merecia. Seiya ainda se lembrava das lágrimas e de toda a dor que Bunny lhe chorara nos ombros uma vez, em que todo o sofrimento se misturara com os do rapaz.

"- Não posso fazer nada? Não te posso ajudar?". Foram estas as palavras que ele lhe gritara numa loucura de querer terminar com aquela aflição tão intensa. Lembrava-se delas como se as tivesse dito no dia anterior. Lembrava-se de tudo o que vivera e de tudo o que sentira. Na sua opinião… até se lembrava demasiado e o melhor teria sido esquecer.

Consultou o relógio do carro. Já passava das duas da manhã. Naquela noite não aconteceria nada. Era apenas sua imaginação. A luz da janela do quarto da jovem já se apagara fazia mais de uma hora. Ligou o rádio do carro e a sua própria música envolveu o ambiente do carro.

"Procuramos por ti, Deusa perdida. Precisamos que nos ajude. Por favor responde à nossa mensagem e vem até nós.". Esta era a mensagem que conseguia ouvir claramente misturada com a letra da melodia que cantara. Desligou o rádio na hora. Encostou a cabeça no volante e fechou os olhos. Foi nesse momento que mais uma vez tudo aconteceu.

A porta da casa abriu-se e a Bunny saiu ainda de camisa de dormir. Caminhou pela rua atraída por uma voz que ressoava na sua mente. Seiya estremeceu e saiu do carro. Ao chegar à porta da casa encontrou o Luna aflito.

- Seiya! A Bunny acordou de repente. Parecia que estava a sonhar. Disse que uma voz estava a chamá-la e saiu de casa. Ela estava em transe.

Correram pela rua atrás da rapariga. Seiya tirou o telemóvel do bolso e discou rapidamente um número. Do telemóvel soou um sinal impedido e o atendedor de chamadas respondeu. – Raios! Porque tem de ter o telemóvel desligado justo agora?

Entretanto a Bunny tinha chegado até ao parque, perseguindo aquela voz e contemplava a figura que brilhava na escuridão. Aos seus pés dormia uma criatura monstruosa enquanto era embalada pelo som da triste canção.

A Bunny aproximou-se, pisou as folhas secas do chão na mesma altura que a criatura se mexia. A estranha figura voltou-se para ela estarrecida e segundos antes de desaparecer a Bunny viu que ela estava a chorar.

O vento tornou-se muito forte e a rapariga foi atirada contra uma árvore. Mas não era o vento e sim o ataque do inimigo. Um demónio estendeu as mãos para ela e delas rompeu uma bola de fogo.

- Laser potente da estrela!

A bola de fogo foi rasgada ao meio antes de atingir o seu destino. Kunsite mostrou-se desagrado com o resulto e ordenou para o demónio atacar novamente. A Bunny e a Sailor Star foram atiradas contra ao chão bruscamente. Um novo ataque vinha da direcção delas e Fighter só teve tempo de empurrar a jovem para o lado, antes do ataque explodir no seu destino.

- FIGHTER!!

- Morre princesa!

Um novo ataque vinha agora na direcção dela…

- Utensílio generoso da estrela!

- Inferno sensitivo da estrela!

Star Maker e Star Healer ergueram-se ao lado de Star Fighter ainda estendida no chão.

- Seiya como estás? – perguntou a Star Maker tremendo com a possibilidade de ter a colega ferida.

- Não se preocupem comigo e protejam-na. – respondeu a Fighter com alguma dificuldade na voz.

Star Healer levantou-se e, agarrando na Bunny, esquivou-se de mais um ataque que vinha a caminho.

- Mas porque raios ela não se transforma? Está a tentar matar-nos a todas? – protestou a Maker.

- Ela não se consegue transformar. – respondeu a Star Fighter enquanto se punha em pé com algum esforço.

Os ataques continuavam e pareciam mais fortes que os da última vez. Talvez não tivessem o seu poder aumentado mas elas já estavam a enfrentar o demónio há alguns minutos, portanto estavam cansadas e fracas.

- Por favor Starlights, dêem um pouco do vosso poder à Bunnyzita. Pode ser que assim os poderes dela voltem a despertar. – pediu o Luna que se escondia no buraco feito pela raiz de uma árvore. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para ajudar naquela situação.

- Dar poder? – repetiu a Star Maker enquanto segurava firmemente o seu armazenador de energia em forma de estrela.

- Como faremos isso? – perguntou a Star Healer, enquanto se esquivava de mais um ataque junto com a Bunny e aterrava por detrás das suas duas colegas.

- Temos de tentar! – afirmou a Star Fighter ao mesmo tempo que devolvia o olhar àquela que tentavam proteger.

- Resultará? – Star Maker olhou novamente para o demónio e para Kunsite.

Fighter aprofundou o seu olhar no olhar da Sailor Moon e disse:

- Vamos confiar em ti mais uma vez. – e dito isto projectou a sua estrela no ar e lançou um ataque para o céu.

- Pelo poder da Estrela Fighter!

Maker e Healer imitaram.

- Pelo poder da Estrela Maker!

- Pelo poder da Estrela Healer!

No preciso momento em que o último raio de luz da "chamada de poder" da Star Healer encontrou-se com o poder das suas companheiras nasceu uma nova luz muito brilhante que foi absorvida pelo alfinete que continha o Cristal Prateado. Este modificou-se no mesmo segundo e ganhou a forma de uma estrela de cinco pontas. No seu centro brilhava uma pedra prateada envolta num quarto crescente. A rodearem o quarto crescente brilhavam três pedras pequeninas com o brilho de três estrelas. Em cada ponta da estrela brilhavam mais quatro pedras maiores: uma azul, outra vermelha, outra verde e a última laranja; e na ponta superior desenhava-se novamente um quarto crescente lunar que resplandecia em tons de dourado.

Bunny ergueu o seu alfinete para o céu e ficou envolvida por inúmeras luzes que a pouco e pouco iam criando o seu novo fato. O branco circundou o delicado corpo criando um top sem mangas, no cimo dos quais pendiam fios de jóias; no centro do seu peito salientava-se um bonito laço dourado com o alfinete no centro; a saia rodava também de uma brancura pura mas que reflectia a luz em qualquer tom suave e luminoso e terminava numa fita dourada que fazia a respectiva bainha; no ventre repousava um quarto crescente com uma estrela acolhida no seu interior e na parte de trás construía-se um laço elegante e farfalhudo, totalmente dourado e que descia muito abaixo da saia sem chegar a tocar no chão; as asas de Eternal Sailor Moon já não existiam e no seu lugar permanecia aquele enorme laço com as dobras a fazerem-se passar por asas; as habituais botas rosas não eram mais botas, agora fitas envolviam os seus pés e criavam sandálias presas por fios de pérolas que lhe subiam pelas pernas até aos joelhos por duas fitas douradas; já não tinha luvas e no seu pulso direito brilhava uma pulseira de contas que poderia ser reconhecida pela pulseira que usava em princesa. Na sua testa brilhava o habitual quarto crescente lunar; no cabelo ficavam os ganchos brancos e nos odangos reluziam duas belas estrelas douradas e cercadas por um fio prateado; e por fim nas suas orelhas nasciam dois brincos com dois quartos crescentes a abraçarem uma estrela de cinco pontas no seu interior.

Após a transformação estar completa nas suas mãos nasceu o seu antigo centro, o primeiro que o Luna lhe dera. O punho rosa agora era totalmente dourado, a meia-lua tinha no centro uma nova estrela deitada, sobre a qual encaixaria o Cristal Prateado.

- Purificação pela luz da Lua!

O demónio sucumbiu mal que a rajada de luz lhe tocou, deixando Kunsite furioso.

- Por hoje basta! – disse e desapareceu logo em seguida.

A Sailor Moon olhou para si, olhou para as Starlights, olhou para o Luna e quando ia olhar para a Star Fighter acabou por desmaiar, sendo acolhida nos braços não de uma guerreira navegante mas sim de Seiya.

**Fim do 4º Capítulo**

--

**Agradecimentos:**

**pequena rin** – Obrigado por leres! Espero que continues a seguir a Fic.

**marycena** – Fico muito feliz que estejas a gostar dos capítulos e espero que gostes deste também!

**Scarlet Girl** – Obrigada pelo teu conselho. De facto é um hábito meu fazer descrições mesmo que não sejam necessárias. Dão um brilho especial às Fics e até permitem que todos vejam a forma como vemos as personagens. Mas vou começar a reduzir, uma vez que pode tornar-se chato para quem está a ler. Não tem problema em se referir a eles pelos nomes japoneses. Acontece é que comecei a escrever esta Fic para um fórum de Portugal da Sailor Moon e decidi também inclui-la no meu profile do .

**sailor eternal** – Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que continues a seguir a Fic. Se ainda estiveres a seguir diz-me o que achaste do encontro dos dois!

**Mizukee** – Fico feliz por teres lido. Realmente estamos tão habituados ao nosso português que a leitura é mais fácil!

**Asuen** – Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue a seguir a Fic.


	5. A Mensagem Destruída

Capítulo 05 – A Mensagem Destruída

**Capítulo 05 – A Mensagem Destruída**

- Onde está a Bunny? – perguntou a Joana enquanto bebia o seu segundo sumo.

- Atrasada como sempre. – concluiu a Maria apoiando a cabeça na mão e suspirando.

Eram 11 horas da manhã e estavam todas reunidas no café. A Joana fizera questão de lhes telefonar na noite da véspera, por volta já da meia-noite, aos berros a dizer que tinham de se encontrar no dia seguinte. A sua sorte é que era feriado, logo nenhuma delas tinha escola ou actividades extracurriculares. Bunny ainda não chegara, para variar é claro. )

- Desculpem o atraso meninas!

Aquela que faltava apareceu a correr, bateu no empregado e os dois caíram no chão.

- Desculpe, desculpe!!

- Continuas uma desajeitada como sempre Bunny. Hahaha…

Bunny reconheceu esta voz e olhou com maior atenção para o homem que estava por debaixo dela. Era o seu velho amigo Mário.

- Mário? – disse corando, enquanto se levantava.

- Continuas engraçada como sempre. Estás bem? Não te magoaste?

- Não, não. E tu?

- Estou bem é claro porque não és pesada, senão tinha ficado esmagado.

- Se ela continuar a comer como come pouco deve faltar para parecer uma baleia. – declarou a Rita chupando o seu sumo pela palhinha.

A Bunny encheu as bochechas de ar furiosa e apertou o punho em direcção à sua amiga. – Quem vai parecer uma baleia és tu. Tens ciúmes que eu seja mais bonita que tu.

- Hehehe! – o Mário riu-se e endireitou o tabuleiro que transportava. – Um sumo light desta vez Bunny? Não queremos que fiques uma baleia. – ele piscou-lhe o olho e retirou-se para o outro lado do balcão.

- Bunny, Bunny, Bunny! Senta-te aqui imediatamente. – a Joana arrastou a Bunny consigo e só ficou sossegada quando sentou a companheira confortavelmente. De seguida foi-lhe buscar o sumo e tudo. As outras três ficaram desconfiadas.

- A Joana quer qualquer coisa da Bunny. – suspeitou a Ami.

- Cheira-me a interesse. – apostou a Rita.

- Cheira-me a esturro. – terminou a Maria.

- Bunnyzita querida, sabias que os Três Luzes vão dar um concerto?

…

A Bunny cuspiu o sumo que acabara de beber, a Rita e a Ami engasgaram-se e a Maria atirou ao chão os suporte dos lenços de papel.

- Eu sabia. – a Rita confirmou as suas suspeitas.

- Vão? – perguntou a Bunny atónita, como tivessem dado-lhe uma noticia de última hora.

- Não sabias? – estranhou a Maria. – O Gonçalo não te disse?

- Está calada Maria. O problema aqui não é o Gonçalo dizer ou não. O mais importante é… – a Joana agarrou nas mãos da Bunny com os olhos a brilhar. – Ele não te deu bilhetes?

- Joana!!

- Ei, que foi? Os bilhetes são bué caros tá. Tentei usar a minha super fama de estrela para arranjar alguns mas dizem que terei de comprar. A primeira venda começou ontem e todos foram vendidos em pouco mais de 3 horas. Vão pôr mais alguns a vender amanhã mas já há quilómetros de filas à porta das bilheteiras e o concerto é daqui a 4 dias.

- É normal. Vai ser a estreia deles. Muitos fãs estão ansiosos para voltar a vê-los e para ouvir as novas canções. – disse a Ami. – As previsões dizem que eles serão a banda revelação deste ano.

- Também deve ser um grande acontecimento para o Gonçalo. Ele deve andar muito ocupado com os preparativos todos e deve estar muito ansioso.

- Tens razão Rita e por isso… – a Joana voltou-se novamente para a Bunny com um olhar suplicante. – Podias arranjar-nos bilhetes?

- Se vocês querem bilhetes para o concerto não é mais fácil pedirem-nos? Afinal nós somos as estrelas.

Bunny estremeceu ao sentir a respiração do Seiya no seu pescoço.

- Mas porque é que encontramos sempre vocês onde quer que vamos? – suspirou o Yaten levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou o Taiki enquanto se sentava na mesa vaga ao lado da mesa delas.

- Porque vocês nos perseguem, meu querido Yaten.

O Yaten fez uma expressão de enfado e sentou-se no banco de frente ao Taiki. O Seiya fez questão de se sentar ao lado da Bunny e teve de empurrá-la um pouco para o lado para se sentar.

- Tens muito espaço daquele lado. Porque tens de vir para aqui?

- Porquê? Para não te sentires sozinha Bunn. - o rapaz tirou os olhos escuros e sorriu ao ver o ar de desaprovação da rapariga.

- Mas eu não estou sozinha…

- Não estás? Porque não me pedes os bilhetes Bunn se queres ir tanto ao concerto?

- Não sou eu que quero ir… E não me chames de Bunn, só o Gonçalo é que o pode fazer…

O Seiya olhou-a com o sobrolho franzido e inesperadamente começou a beber o sumo a rapariga pela palhinha.

- Ei, isso é meu!

- Bunny e Seiya, sabiam que beber do mesmo copo são coisas de namorados? – comentou a Rita.

- Nós não somos namorados! – declararam os dois em uníssono, ambos corados.

O telemóvel da Bunny começou a tocar e é claro que só podia ser uma pessoa…

- Estou Gonçalo? Ah… Estou aqui no café com as meninas e os três… – uma série de sinais vindos do Yaten e do Taiki pediam para que ela não dissesse que eles estavam ali. – Ah… os… os… os… os três clientes do café é claro.

- A Bunny já estava quase a dizer que os Três Luzes estavam aqui…

- SCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUU!!

Todos mandaram a Rita calar. Apesar de não ser ela que estava ao telefone, a sua voz era alta o suficiente para ser ouvida pelo Gonçalo do outro lado da linha.

- Bunny dá aí o telemóvel, quero falar com o Gonçalo já! – a Joana arrancou o objecto das mãos da amiga. – Gonçalo? Olha, consegues arranjar-nos bilhetes? É que o Taiki está aqui todo invejoso e recusa-se a arranjar-nos os bilhetes.

- SCHIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUU!!

- QUEM É QUE É INVEJOSO?

O Yaten teve de segurar o Taiki antes que ele se atirasse para cima da Joana. Não é que a rapariga não se importasse, ela até havia de ter gostado, mas o local não era o mais apropriado.

- Ai Joana, tu não tens maneiras. – a Maria teve de tirar o telemóvel das mãos da companheira antes que ela fizesse mais algum disparate. – Estou Gonçalo? Olá, como estás? – todos respiraram de alivio. Pelo menos nas mãos da Maria já não corriam o risco do Gonçalo vir a saber que os três rapazes estavam ali. – O Seiya? Violento e interesseiro? Calado e antipático? Era nada! O Seiya era muito social e simpático. De onde tiraste esta ideia? – a atenção de todos prendeu-se na estranha conversa que Maria tinha com o Gonçalo ao telefone. – Desagradável? O Seiya era um bom rapaz e ainda hoje o é. Não é verdade Seiya?

- Schiu!

- É CLARO QUE SOU!!

O Taiki e o Yaten pediram a conta rapidamente para fugirem dali no mesmo instante mas já era tarde demais… A Maria afastou o telemóvel do ouvido e estava bastante pálida. Estendeu o telemóvel ao Seiya de forma robótica. Afinal estragara tudo…

- Seiya… o Gonçalo quer falar contigo… – e entregou o telemóvel ao rapaz que estava sentado mesmo à sua frente.

- Gonçalo… eu posso explicar… – o Taiki e o Yaten levantaram-se num pulo e sem arrumarem as cadeiras começaram logo a afastarem-se para a saída do café. – O Taiki e o Yaten? – o Seiya lançou um olhar protestante aos dois colegas que o estavam a abandonar e dedicou-lhes um sorriso trocista antes de responder. – Sim, estamos os três aqui.

O Taiki teve vontade de cometer um assassinato ali e foi o Yaten que teve de controlá-lo. – Afinal já estávamos a prever isto, não era verdade Taiki? – os dois ficaram de pé à espera que o Seiya terminasse o telefonema que apenas demorou mais uns 3 minutos. Assim que desligou, entregou o telefone à Bunny.

- Fomos descobertos. Temos de ir…

- Por tua culpa Seiya! Tinhas logo de ter gritado.

- O Taiki também gritou não foi?

- Nani? - as cinco raparigas fitavam-nos curiosas.

- O Gonçalo nunca nos dá um dia de descanso. É todos os dias a praticar, a repetir e a rever. Hoje desligamos os telemóveis para que ele não conseguisse contactar-nos e mandar-nos ir ao estúdio. – informou Seiya.

- Seiya, despacha-te. – chamou o Yaten já impaciente.

- Parece que hoje será mais um dia cansativo. – suspirou o rapaz, levantou-se do banco e colocou os óculos escuros. – Até logo Pudinzinho.

Após os três jovens saírem apenas restaram as cinco raparigas. Parecia que o Gonçalo estava a fazer o seu trabalho de forma exigente e exageradamente profissional.

- Meninas, havia algo de estranho com o Gonçalo. Ele começou-se a fazer perguntas sobre o Seiya de repente. Ele descobriu que andávamos na mesma escola há dois anos e queria saber que tipo de rapaz era o Seiya.

- Chateaste-te com o Gonçalo, Bunny? – perguntou a Rita.

- Não. Está tudo bem entre nós.

- Então ainda bem.

O Mário veio servir-lhes mais um pouco de sumo a dizer que era por conta da casa e sentou-se um bocado ao pé delas. Também ele parecia ser um fã dos três ídolos e, como tal, fez algumas perguntas a respeito deles. Quando soube que as raparigas e os rapazes tinham sido colegas de escola, tudo ficou claro e ele levantou-se para ir servir uns novos clientes que estavam a chegar.

- Meninas, não vos faz confusão que eles sejam homens e guerreiras navegantes? É que às vezes fico sem saber como tratá-los.

- Tens razão Maria, mas mesmo assim eles não deixam de ser quem são.

- É isso mesmo Ami. O Taiki é o Taiki e o Yaten continua a ser o Yaten. O Seiya também continua o mesmo… – afirmou a Joana mas calou-se ao ver a expressão crente da Bunny.

- Vocês já tentaram imaginar como é que eles se sentem com estas duas identidades? Às vezes eu penso e não consigo perceber. – a Rita estendeu as mãos por cima da mesa e olhou para tecto. – Eles podem ter sido guerreiras navegantes na outra vida e nesta nasceram como homens, por isso necessitam de voltar aos seus corpos anteriores quando se transformam.

Rita não estava muito longe da verdade, mas também não estava perto. No meio de tudo havia um enigma que permanecia indecifrável.

- O importante é que nos damos todos bem e somos amigos. Desde que tudo continue assim não há razão para nos preocuparmos. – rematou a Bunny dando atenção a uma criança que atravessava a estrada com a sua mãe e que ela conseguia ver perfeitamente pela janela do café. Todas concordaram e terminaram o seu lanche em paz. É escusado dizer que nesse dia não almoçaram sequer.

xxXXxxXXxx

O dia do concerto chegou finalmente. Durante os últimos dias que se tinham passado os Três Luzes raramente tinham aparecido na escola. A Bunny sabia que estavam a ensaiar e por isso tinham as faltas justificadas. O Gonçalo também estivera muito ocupado e ela só tivera notícias dele pelo telefone. A Joana andava de rastos porque não conseguira nenhum bilhete e as outras meninas estavam com trabalhos da escola. Era sábado à noite quando a Bunny regressou a casa, após ter estado com elas no templo Hikawa. Abriu a porta de casa e encontrou o Luna mesmo à sua espera.

- Bunny, tens em cima da mesa um envelope para ti. Vieram cá há pouco trazê-lo.

A rapariga foi até à sala e abriu o envelope que não tinha qualquer endereço. Lá dentro estavam cinco bilhetes para o concerto das três estrelas que actuariam no dia seguinte.

- Bilhetes? Ah! – ela deixou os bilhetes em cima da mesa e correu para o telefone mas antes de discar o número o Luna falou:

- Não foi o Gonçalo que os veio cá trazer. Foi o Seiya que esteve aqui há pouco.

A jovem poisou o auscultador um pouco triste. Preferia que tivesse sido o seu amado a levar-lhe os bilhetes. Queria agradecer-lhe e usar esta desculpa para ouvir mais uma vez a sua voz. Mas não o podia censurar, ele andava muito ocupado com os preparativos todos e claro que nem tinha cabeça para pensar em simples pormenores, tais como oferecer um bilhete à sua futura mulher. Voltou a pegar no auscultador e discou o número das suas companheiras para avisar que conseguira os bilhetes. A Joana desatou aos berros pelo telefone e a Bunny teve de desligar para não ficar surda.

xxXXxxXXxx

Faltava menos de 1 hora para o concerto começar e elas tinham acabado de se encontrarem à porta do recinto.

- Bunny, trouxeste os bilhetes? – perguntou a Joana logo que a amiga entrou no seu campo de visão.

A Bunny entregou um bilhete a cada uma e guardou o seu também.

- UAUUUUUUU!! Lugares vip!! O Gonçalo não precisava também de fazer isso. Temos de lhe agradecer. – declarou a Rita ainda a olhar para o seu bilhete.

- Não foi o Gonçalo que arranjou os bilhetes.

- Não!? – as quatro fitaram a sua princesa espantadas.

A Bunny negou com a cabeça e olhou para a entrada entristecida. Se tivesse sido o Gonçalo aquilo teria outro significado para si. Ela poderia ir ter com ele aos bastidores e teria a oportunidade de estar com ele mais um pouco.

- Se o director descobrir que foste tu Seiya estás tramado. Ele tinha deixado bem claro que em qualquer concerto aqueles lugares eram reservados para ele. – avisou o Taiki que estava sentado numa cadeira e via o seu colega a passear de um lado para o outro.

- E ele vai desperdiçar aqueles lugares todos só para sentar lá a sua mulher e filha que nem apareceram sequer?

- De qualquer modo não o devias ter feito. Qualquer outro bilhete estaria bom mas aqueles é como atiçar lume e nós não queremos brincar com o director.

O Gonçalo entrou nos camarins e bateu a porta atrás de si. Era visível que estava bastante nervoso, ainda mais do que as estrelas principais da noite. Mas agora havia um motivo extra que o mantinha num estado de desespero.

- Não consigo entrar em contacto com a Bunny. Esqueci-me de lhe dar um bilhete e queria que ela viesse ver-vos mas não atende o telemóvel.

O Seiya suspirou e desviou os olhos do seu produtor. Abriu uma das portas laterais que dava acesso para o palco e afastou ligeiramente a cortina negra. Dali conseguiu ver perfeitamente as raparigas sentadas nos seus lugares à espera que o concerto começasse.

- Espero que depois as responsabilidades não recaíam sobre nós, senhor Seiya. – guinchou o Yaten ao mesmo tempo que recompunha a rosa amarela no seu fato branco.

O director também entrou no camarim agitado. Envergava um dos seus melhores fatos e andava a culpar todos os técnicos pelo sucedido. Os bilhetes dos lugares vip tinham ido parar às bilheteiras e não sabia como. Cinco raparigas ocupavam agora aqueles lugares que ele próprio reservara para a sua mulher e filha, porém, ainda nenhuma delas tinha aparecido.

O Seiya voltou a espreitar para a plateia e voltou a ver a Ami, a Rita, a Maria e a Joana sentadas mas da Bunny já não havia sinal.

- Será? – fechou as cortinas e a porta rapidamente e saiu do camarim. – Já volto.

- Mas o concerto está quase a começar! – gritou o Yaten mas já foi tarde demais.

A Bunny quisera ir dar um beijo ao Gonçalo mas perdera-se pelos corredores. Andava às voltas sem saber por onde seguir, sem saber qual o caminho que a levaria até ao seu amor. Chegou a um corredor sem saída e ficou aflita. Estava perdida. Decidiu voltar para trás pois o concerto devia estar a começar mas quando se voltou algo a esperava mesmo atrás.

Um demónio lançou-lhe um ataque e ela esquivou-se mesmo à tangente. O segundo ataque foi bloqueado por uma rosa vermelha que cortou os ares. O Seiya apareceu ao seu lado e fitou o monstro. Já esperava que aquilo acontecesse.

- Transformação pelo poder da Estrela Fighter!

- Laser potente da Estrela!

- A Bunny não está muito demorada? – a Joana consultou o relógio e reparou que o concerto já estava atrasado 15 minutos.

- Se calhar perdeu-se… Ela é sempre a mesma coisa. – a Rita cruzou os braços e continuou a olhar para o palco escuro.

- Devíamos ir procurá-la. – sugeriu a Ami.

- Laser potente da Estrela!

O inimigo desviou-se e lançou um novo ataque. Fighter saltou e voltou a atacar.

- Corrente do amor de Vénus!

- Supremo trovão!

- Ilusão de água brilhante!

- Alma de fogo… arde!

O demónio bateu contra a parede e caiu no chão. Ainda estava longe de ser vencido mas pelo menos tinha recuado.

- Se perdermos o início do concerto a culpa será tua Bunny!

As guerreiras navegantes tinham aterrado à frente da Bunny e da Star Fighter a servirem de escudo.

- Como vais perder o início do espectáculo se uma das pessoas principais está aqui?

A Bunny deitou a língua de fora à Vénus e agarrou-se ao braço da Star Fighter para se proteger de uma possível represália. Quando Vénus apontou o dedo à sua princesa para retorquir o demónio num instante acercou-se delas e atacou.

- Utensílio generoso da Estrela!

- Inferno sensitivo da Estrela!

Star Maker e Star Healer fizeram a sua aparição graciosa e juntaram-se a Star Fighter.

- Através da escuridão da noite…

- Através da liberdade do ar…

- Aqui vêm as três estrelas cadentes!

- Sailor Star Maker!

- Sailor Star Healer!

- Sailor Star Fighter!

- Nós somos as Sailor Starlights!!

- Demoraste tanto tempo Seiya que já estávamos a ver que o Gonçalo tinha um ataque.

- Vamos! – gritou a Maker e apontou o seu laser para o cima.

- Pelo poder da Estrela Maker!

- Pelo poder da Estrela Healer!

- Pelo poder da Estrela Fighter!

Mais uma vez a luz foi absorvida pelo alfinete da Sailor Moon que mudou de forma e permitiu que ela se transformasse perante os olhares admirados das outras navegantes. O ceptro surgiu nas suas mãos e a luz invadiu o corredor todo, destruindo o monstro.

As Starlights regressaram rapidamente à sua forma normal e com elas o poder da Sailor Moon também desapareceu.

- Seiya vamos rápido. Já estamos atrasados!

- Sim!

Taiki e Yaten correram mas o Seiya voltou-se para trás e olhou para a Bunny.

- Pudinzinho, quero que oiças a minha canção. – e após dizer isto, também ele correu.

Quando as raparigas regressaram aos lugares já se ouvia os primeiros acordes da música. O palco brilhava num clarão de cores brancas, vermelhas, verdes, roxas e azuis. A música levantou de volume, houve um apagão geral e no segundo seguinte tudo brilhava mais do que nunca. No palco três figuras erguiam-se imponentes e majestosas. Seiya levou o microfone à boca e cantou.

_Num mundo sem palavras, falo-te de amor_

_O pecado que derrete o asfalto e queima o meu coração_

_O intenso desejo destes lábios fechados_

_Eu quero desvendar contigo_

_Se desistir da beleza do passado_

_Encontraremos juntos a solidão_

_Por favor ampara o meu coração_

A voz do Yaten juntou-se e ambos fizeram o coro no refrão.

_Unimos as mãos no incerto_

_O mundo ilumina um caminho para os dois_

_Caminhando juntos rumo ao desconhecido_

_Desde que possa abraçar-te com esta emoção_

_Não tenho medo da minha condenação_

A guitarra do Taiki fez os acordes de fundo ao mesmo tempo que o seu som era afundado pelos gritos dos fãs.

A Bunny sentiu o seu coração a aquecer e deixou que aquela canção a cingisse.

_Quando me lembro do teu sorriso_

_Um nevoeiro frio afundado vacila demais_

_Nós não saberemos até nos beijarmos_

_Mesmo agora tremo de contentamento_

_Por te ter conhecido_

_Flutuo sem destino, ligado a ti_

_Quero abraçar-te uma vez mais_

"Pudinzinho, não sei se irás perceber a mensagem que te quero entregar. Não sei se a poderás compreender ou até mesmo aceitar. Todos esses anos que passei longe de ti... eu finalmente compreendi! Isto não é só um simples sentimento ou uma afecção. Isto é aquilo a que os humanos chamam de amor e que nunca senti por mais ninguém.

Aquelas noites frias em que te deitas e não consegues adormecer, ficas a olhar o tecto com os pensamentos a apossar a mente e a alma. Levantaste e vais até à rua. O vento gélido bate na tua face mas tu não tremes. Sentes-te bem contigo própria e sorris. Estremeces a cabeça para afastar aquela recordação mas ela ficou gravada bem fundo no peito. Pensas… pensas… e não consegues fazer mais nada. É a isso que eles chamam de amor e é isso que eu sinto. Todo este tempo longe de ti fez-me entender. A dor que cravava o meu coração como navalhas que se espetavam lenta e dolorosamente, não dando oportunidade de gritar. Preferia antes morrer a ter de sentir isto. É esta a sensação que leva alguém a morrer de amor, e eu morreria. Eu morreria por ti se fosse preciso.

Pudinzinho, não voltarei a partir. Vou ficar contigo agora e para sempre. Se te puder fazer feliz juro que o farei. Se os nossos destinos não estiverem ligados ficarei na mesma para que quando este vidro afiado se espetar eu possa olhar para ti mais uma vez e removê-lo sozinho. E se algum dia for preciso, só para não ver esses cristais salgados a nascerem dos teus olhos, eu morrerei por ti. A ti dedico o meu coração e a minha alma… minha princesa!"

_Mesmo que perca tudo em troca_

_Quero abraçar-te uma vez mais_

"Ainda consegues ouvir? Este grito dentro de mim, este sangue que dilata as veias brutamente para as congelar logo de seguida, esta força que me arremessa até ti e este nervosismo sempre que te toco.

A minha alma grita dolorosamente o teu nome. Vejo nas estrelas o teu nome e o meu gravados…"

_Mesmo que não saibas…_

_É um encontro marcado pelo destino_

_E interrompido pelo escuro caos_

_O meu pulso acelera_

_Acordam os milagres_

"As estrelas brilham esta noite para nós os dois. Elas dançam no céu como pequenos olhos que nos vigiam e protegem. A Deusa Mãe, criadora do mundo, sorri ao ver a dança que fazem e acompanha-as, ergue as mãos ao firmamento e faz nascer uma nova estrela – a estrela do meu amor.

E a dança continua ao som da música. Elas não se cansam e nos abençoam. Traiçoeiras, as estrelas, escondem-se e brincam. Vês como estão felizes? Vês como o mundo é bonito?"

_Quero abraçar-te uma vez mais_

_Mesmo que perca tudo em troca_

"Sabias que o pôr-do-sol é rosa? E o mar pode-se tingir de vermelho? Sabias que podemos fazer com que seja dia durante a noite, ou podemos transformar o dia em noite se esta for a nossa vontade. Sabias que as flores podem florescer em qualquer estação e as árvores perderem as folhas numa manhã soalheira? Gostaria de ver todas estas maravilhas contigo e todas aquelas que poderíamos criar juntos.

Mas… mesmo agora olhando para as estrelas… eu vejo o meu nome e o teu nome gravadas nelas. Vejo as duas estrelas a brilhar mas não vejo os seus raios luminosos a cruzarem-se. Entre elas está uma enorme escuridão e um campo de asteróides. Porquê? Porque é que mesmo que estejamos um ao lado do outro, não nos conseguimos tocar? Que força é esta que nos separar? Porquê? Porque é que, por mais que te ame, aquelas duas estrelas nunca se poderão juntar?"

_Quero abraçar-te uma vez mais_

_Mesmo que perca tudo em troca_

_Quero abraçar-te uma vez mais_

A música terminou e os encantos abrandaram. Seiya baixou o microfone e olhou para aquela a quem dedicara a música. Bunny devolvia-lhe o olhar cheio de alegria mas no seu rosto não havia nenhuma nova expressão sem ser aquela habitual felicidade que ele já conhecia nela. A música tinha tocado no coração da rapariga e feito-a feliz mas não tinha alcançado a sua alma. Então Seiya percebeu… ela não recebera a mensagem, ela nem a notara ou compreendera a letra da música. O coração da Bunny estava cheia de amor mas esse amor não era por ele. Aquelas duas estrelas no céu não estavam destinadas a ficarem juntas.

+ Uma mensagem de amor destruída é aquela que é entregue à pessoa a quem é destinada mas não é percebida ou é ignorada no mesmo instante +

**Fim do 5º Capítulo **

--

**Nota da Autora:** Já que muita gente perguntou e foi de facto uma falha minha não ter dito, a música é da minha autoria sim. Juntei algumas de frases de várias outras músicas, alterei outras e inventei o resto.


	6. Desvendando o Passado

Capítulo 06 – Desvendado o passado

**Capítulo 06 – Desvendado o passado**

- Onde é que eles estão?

Uma voz grave cortou a atmosfera do estúdio e entrou por uma porta entreaberta. Três pessoas afinavam os instrumentos antes de darem início a mais um ensaio.

- Haruka? – admirou-se o Gonçalo que também acabara de entrar por outra porta e transportava nas suas mãos um caderno de anotações, no qual vinha a rabiscar algumas frases.

Haruka aproximou-se do rapaz que estava naquele momento a afinar as cordas de uma guitarra e espetou-lhe um murro na cara. Seiya recuou com o impacto do murro e levou a sua mão à face que ficara vermelha.

- Pára Haruka! – a Mariana irrompeu pela porta e tentou deter a sua companheira antes que ela pudesse avançar para outra agressão.

O Taiki e o Yaten colocaram-se logo à frente do Seiya numa forma de protecção e o Gonçalo fitou a cena atónito. A Haruka ainda tentou soltar-se da Mariana mas acabou por ceder.

- Porque é que vocês regressaram? Vieram fazê-la sofrer de novo? Desapareçam daqui e nunca mais voltem!

- Que se passa Haruka? Porque estás aqui e porque fizeste isto?

O Gonçalo correu até ao Seiya para ver se o magoado era grave. Como suas estrelas, ele tinha de cuidar da saúde e do aspecto dos três.

- Hehehe… - sorriu o Seiya e retirou a mão da sua cara vermelha do murro. – Deixa Gonçalo, afinal acho que o merecia. – e olhou para os olhos da Haruka com uma expressão séria e desafiadora.

A rapariga afastou os braços da Mariana do seu corpo e acalmou-se.

- Está tudo bem agora Mariana. Já estou mais calma e descansada.

- Estás é louca! – retorquiu o Yaten enquanto lhe levantava o punho.

A Haruka ignorou o que lhe disseram e aproximou-se do Seiya. Na verdade ela tentou aproximar-se mas os outros dois membros da banda barraram-lhe completamente caminho.

- Se vieram trazer problemas é bom que sumam senão eu própria acabarei com vocês.

- Julgamos que não trazemos problemas mas se eles acontecerem… penso que será divertido.

O Seiya voltou a sorrir e fechou os olhos de uma forma alegre e graciosa. A Haruka torceu a expressão da sua cara que ganhou um aspecto mais duro e crítico. Levantou o punho novamente mas este foi detido pela mão do Gonçalo que se fechou sobre ele.

- Já chega Haruka. Não sei que assuntos tens a tratar com o Seiya mas gostaria que não atrapalhasses o ensaio.

- Tudo bem Gonçalo. Já dei o aviso e espero que ele seja cumprido senão não acontecerão coisas boas. – a jovem voltou para junto da Mariana e dirigiram-se para a porta. Antes de a transporem e saírem ela voltou-se para trás e olhou o Seiya nos olhos.

- Vou ficar de olho em ti.

- Fico lisonjeado por ter uma rapariga com os olhos em mim, apesar de não ser quem eu realmente gostaria que olhasse para mim.

A Haruka e a Mariana abandonaram o estúdio deixando para trás o Gonçalo que não compreendera a situação. As duas saíram para a rua e foram banhadas pelo sol quente da madrugada.

- Não exageraste um pouco Haruka? Afinal foram eles que nos ajudaram na última luta que travámos.

- Talvez tenha exagerado sim. Mas os ventos mudaram e a atmosfera parece muito pesada. Um novo confronto vem aí e temo pela vida da nossa princesa.

A Haruka abriu a porta do carro mas não entrou. Ela ficou a olhar o céu com uma expressão rígida.

- Tenho medo…

- Medo? – espantou-se a Mariana. – Então ficarei contigo sempre para que não sintas mais medo.

- Tenho medo que ela volte a ficar sozinha nesta batalha.

A Mariana sorriu e entrou dentro do carro. Inclinou-se por cima do banco da Haruka e puxou-a para dentro.

- Mas se começares a esmurrá-las e a enxotá-las, aí sim a princesa ficará sozinha nesta luta.

- Se o Gonçalo não tiver cuidado, o Seiya irá roubar a nossa doce princesa. Mas eu não irei permitir isso.

Mais de 3 horas de ensaio já se tinham passado. O Gonçalo estava mais exigente que nunca. A estreia tinha sido um sucesso e rapidamente a banda tinha subido ao primeiro lugar e aí se mantinha fazia já uma semana. Era a música que mais passava na rádio e a mais pedida. Muitos fãs já ansiavam pelo lançamento do single e a publicidade aumentava. Revistas faziam dos três meninos a sua capa, os pedidos de entrevistas não paravam de subir e até o Gonçalo já recebera bastantes elogios do director.

A escola estava quase a terminar. O período de férias avizinhava-se e o tempo aquecia. Os Três Luzes iam à escola só para terem as disciplinas principais e assim que as aulas acabavam voltavam para o estúdio. Também o Taiki e o Yaten tinham anulado as disciplinas opcionais e achavam que estavam a trabalhar excessivamente. Continuavam a simpatizar com o Gonçalo e queriam que tudo se mantivesse assim.

O Seiya recusava-se em largar a Bunny durante os intervalos das aulas e durante as mesmas já fora apanhado aos segredinhos com ela várias vezes. Os dois já tinham feito várias visitas aos gabinetes dos professores mas nenhum deles comunicara o sucedido ao Gonçalo. A Bunny já era um motivo de escárnio por entre a faculdade toda, uma vez que era a única com quem os Três Luzes falavam sem problemas. Todas as suas colegas invejavam-na e não deixavam de comentar quando ela se aproximava com o Seiya ao seu lado, até a sua amiga Chizuka já não a conseguia olhar com a mesma amizade. Para ela, a Bunny não passava de uma jovem atiradiça. Primeiro o Gonçalo – conhecido como o borrachão por todos na escola, já que no passado fora lá muitas vezes para reuniões sobre a Bunny; o Seiya – que era cobiçado por metade da escola, e agora até o Taiki e o Yaten andavam à volta dela. Mas o Seiya parecia divertir-se com aquilo tudo e sempre que passava pelo meio de alunas metediças fazia questão de agarrar a Bunny como sinal de "ela é toda minha". Ele adorava meter ciúmes em todas as raparigas e monopolizara a rapariga dos odangos toda só para si.

A Bunny nunca mais faltara a nenhuma aula. Sempre que se queria esquivar por um buraco entre as aulas apanhava com o Seiya nos portões da escola à sua espera. Então a oportunidade só passara a surgir quando o Seiya se demorava no WC. Uma vez ela correra para sair da escola mas junto aos portões estavam o Taiki e o Yaten que não a deixaram sair.

O Taiki e o Yaten também andavam divertidos. Tinham chegado à conclusão que todos naquela escola eram irritantes e não valia a pena perderem tempo com seres desprezíveis. Passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos e sozinhos. Procuravam os lugares mais escondidos, longe da vista de todos, para descansarem. É claro que não podiam ignorar o facto de que o Seiya passeava ou corria por toda a escola sempre com a rapariga pelas mãos e ainda mantinham as suas promessas de protegerem a jovem durante o tempo de aulas. Felizmente era o Seiya que passava a maior parte do tempo com ela mas sempre que o colega ficava retido por um professor eles vigiavam a Bunny de longe.

Mesmo levando vidas diferentes naquele espaço, como três companheiros, eles eram inseparáveis. Então se queriam passar também algum tempo com o Seiya tinham de aceitar a vinda da rapariga para junto deles. Almoçavam os quatro juntos, riam-se juntos e notavam os olhares reprovadores dos colegas juntos. Quando o Seiya não podia estar com a Bunny aumentava a probabilidade desta fugir da escola. Taiki e Yaten sabiam que isto lhes traria problemas pois fora da escola não poderiam fazer nada se o inimigo atacasse. Para evitar isto eles detinham a jovem junto aos portões e voltavam a levá-la para a aula.

Kunsite não voltara a atacar nos últimos dias. Seiya ainda ficava às vezes com o carro estacionado frente à casa da Bunny durante as noites mas nada acontecera. Ele continuava a ser advertido pelos amigos que se recusavam a aceitar as suas acções para proteger a Sailor Moon.

Tudo isto não era a paz que a Bunny desejara mas pelo menos ela já não se sentia sozinha o tempo todo. O vazio de não ter as suas amigas por perto fora preenchido pela presença de Taiki e Yaten e a ausência do Gonçalo, com o qual apenas falava agora pelo telefone, fora suavizada pela insistência de Seiya ficar a seu lado.

A última nota da guitarra deixou de se ouvir e o Gonçalo voltou a rabiscar palavras no seu caderno.

- Muito bom por hoje. Temos de agendar a data de lançamento do single o quanto antes mas poderemos ver disso na próxima. Seiya tens a certeza que estás bem?

- Não te preocupes Gonçalo.

- Não percebo o que deu na Haruka. Ela costuma ser pacífica…

- Só se for pacífica enquanto dorme. – comentou o Yaten que limpava a sua cara transpirada com uma toalha.

- Ela tem a sua maneira de lutar, não é? – o Seiya tirou o casaco e também limpou a cara.

- Eu lamento imenso. Irei falar com ela. Não percebo é o que ela veio cá fazer. Vocês já se conheciam?

O Taiki e o Yaten entreolharam-se e estremeceram. Se o Gonçalo fosse falar com elas poderia vir a descobrir que eles eram guerreiras navegantes.

- Não precisas de te incomodar com isso Gonçalo. Nós tivemos uns problemitas há dois anos atrás mas que ficaram resolvidos. No entanto parece que a Haruka não ficou feliz com a resolução. – informou o Taiki numa tentativa de impedir que o Gonçalo fosse falar com ela.

O Seiya desatou a rir-se. – Foi daquela vez em que atirei-me à Mariana e ela não gostou.

- Então foi isso. – o Gonçalo voltou a escrever qualquer coisa e sorriu.

É claro que não era aquele o motivo e os três sabiam-no bem. A Haruka começara a odiá-los quando se apercebera que a batalha que travavam era culpa deles. Como uma guerreira navegante do sistema solar, a Urano tinha que proteger aquele sistema contra qualquer ameaça estrangeira e, por fim, era de salientar que ela não queria que o Seiya se aproximasse da princesa lunar.

O Taiki e o Yaten olharam para o caderno onde o produtor estava sempre a rabiscar. De onde estavam não conseguiam ver o que estava escrito mas lançaram um olhar de desagrado. O que quer que ali estivesse não podia ser algo fútil e deixava demasiadas desconfianças.

- Algum problema Taiki e Yaten?

O Gonçalo notou os dois olhares e voltou-se para eles. Os dois negaram com a cabeça e foram poisar as toalhas sobre as cadeiras.

- Essa pessoa que procuram… quero dizer… é a mesma pessoa que vocês os três procuram?

O Taiki e o Yaten imobilizaram-se simultaneamente e olharam o produtor de lado. Perguntas como aquela repetiam-se há já algum tempo e começavam a ser incomodativas. Foi o Seiya que respondeu desta vez:

- Sim.

- Entendo… - o Gonçalo fechou o caderno e arrumou-o na mala. – Por hoje é tudo. Até amanhã rapazes.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Três vozes semelhantes mas que não estão em sincronia. Eles querem encontrar a mesma rapariga mas estão a cantar para pessoas diferentes. A voz do Seiya é a que se destaca mais e parece desesperada. É como se a pessoa por quem ele anseia estivesse ao seu lado e mesmo que esteja junto dela não consegue que a mensagem lhe chegue. Mas quem será? O Taiki canta com toda a sua atenção. Nunca fica desatento um único segundo quando ergue a sua voz na canção. Ele quer transmitir a sua mensagem rapidamente e de forma perfeita. Já o Yaten tem uma voz mais instável. Começa a música com atenção mas no meio a mensagem perde-se completamente e parece que começa a cantar para alguém diferente. Falta de concentração? Talvez não… Ele quer encontrar aquela pessoa tal como o Taiki mas há alguém de quem ele também gosta e acaba por se confundir e cantar para esse alguém. Mas o Seiya… porque é que ele canta de maneira diferente?"

O Gonçalo interrompeu o seu pensamento após ter acabado de reler o seu caderno onde estava sempre a anotar qualquer coisa referente aos seus protegidos.

"Andaram na escola Juuban e a Bunny não me tinha dito nada sobre isso. O Seiya adorava desportos e odiava as aulas… tal como a Bunny… mas mesmo assim levava boas notas. Participou num jogo de softball e a equipa dele ganhou. Apesar de ele ter marcado a maioria dos pontos não foi ele que marcou o ponto da vitória."

O seu telemóvel começou a tocar.

- Estou? Ah sim sim… É o próprio. Ainda bem que pôde dispensar um pouco do seu tempo. Sim… É um prazer conhecê-la… Sonoko Yojin. Era a antiga presidente do grupo de fãs do Seiya Kou, não era? Soube que prestou um jogo de softball com a equipa do Seiya e gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas a respeito disso.

O rapaz voltou a pegar na caneta e ficou pronto para escrever qualquer coisa que pudesse ser-lhe útil.

- Deve ter havido um motivo para tal jogo, já que ele não estava inicialmente planeado… Humm? Uma prova de amor? Uma aposta? Para quê? Ah… – o Gonçalo começou a escrever. – Uma rapariga que não era membro do clube de fãs do Seiya não o largava… – a velocidade de escrita aumentou e a expectativa também. – Caso eles perdessem ela nunca mais poderia aproximar-se do Seiya, entendo… e se eles ganhassem você nunca impediria mais que os dois se visem e permitiria que namorassem. Sim… Foi o Seiya que aceitou o desafio? "Bingo!" – pensou o Gonçalo para si próprio. – "Alguém que o Seiya não queria perder". Sim… o Seiya é um bom jogador e marcou a maioria dos pontos todos. Ele adora desportos, é o normal. Mas a rapariga era uma completa desastrada? "Isto faz-me lembrar a Bunny!" Falhou as bolas todas e não havia hipótese de ganharem. Compreendo… Mas foi o Seiya que a treinou? Tem toda a razão, mesmo que se treine um completo desastrado não há como milagres acontecerem. Sim… Ela marcou o ponto da vitória, foi o único que não errou. Isso parece ser obra do destino… – Gonçalo fez uma pausa e olhou através da janela do seu apartamento. – Poderia dizer-me quem era essa rapariga?

Gonçalo pressionou o bico da caneta com tanta força contra à folha que acabou por partir.

- A Bunny Tsukino? Ela e os Três Luzes eram colegas de turma?

xxXXxxXXxx

- Atchimmm!

- Santinho Bunny.

- Obrigado Luna. Ai que este trabalho está tão difícil! Não o consigo fazer.

O telemóvel que descansava sobre a mesa começou a vibrar. A Bunny poisou o seu livro e atendeu.

- Estou? Seiya!

"- Conseguiste fazer o trabalho de Sociologia?"

- Eu não… Também não conseguiste?

"- Pensei que poderíamos fazê-lo os dois juntos…"

- Se não estudares é claro que não o consegues fazer, não é Seiya. Por isso estuda muito e vais ver como é fácil.

"- Olha quem fala…"

- Ela desligou? – perguntou o Taiki enquanto retirava os seus óculos de leitura.

- Sim. – o Seiya estava a olhar admirado para o auscultador. Pelo que percebera a Bunny também não estava a conseguir fazer o trabalho mas desligara o telefone na cara.

- Que tal leres o capítulo da aula e acabares com isso de uma vez por todas?

Seiya olhou contrariado para o Yaten e suspirou.

- Estava só a arranjar uma desculpa para ir vê-la…

Já não precisava de mentir mais. O Seiya não conseguia mais esconder os seus sentimentos pela rapariga dos dois amigos. Eles conheciam-se melhor que ninguém e os segredos nunca eram mantidos durante muito tempo. Havia sempre forma de serem descobertos já que qualquer um deles era transparente para os outros. Tal comportamento do Seiya não agradava nada o Taiki e Yaten. Os dois fecharam os livros ruidosamente e encararam-no furiosos.

- Seiya, deixa de pensar naquela rapariga. Nós temos uma missão e esperamos que não te tenhas esquecido dela. Temos de encontrar aquela Deusa para restaurar o nosso planeta e depois regressaremos. Se não consegues deixar de pensar nela, arranjaremos um meio de vos afastar e de a esqueceres. – protestou o Yaten com uma voz bastante atiçada.

- Vocês esquecem que ela nos ajudou…

- Seiya, quando metes uma coisa na tua cabecinha… Isso foi passado e nós não temos nada haver com elas. Pertencemos a galáxias diferentes e não somos companheiras num objectivo comum. Aquela rapariga não tem nada haver connosco, entendes? – Taiki era o mais eloquente dos três e o mais calmo, isto era quando não perdia a cabeça. Seiya sabia que ele tinha razão e baixou a cabeça contrariado. Não tinha argumentos contra aquilo mas também não queria ceder.

- Eu não percebo! Estamos a dar o nosso melhor. Estamos a ser ouvidos em todo o mundo e ela ainda não apareceu! O que se está a passar?

- Ela não está a receber a nossa mensagem? Porque tem de ser sempre assim? – o Taiki foi-se um pouco abaixo. A situação já tinha acontecido quando se tratara da princesa dos três e agora repetia-se com a outra pessoa.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Bunny Tsukino… Quem diria… Por momentos pensei que estivesse perto de encontrar a pessoa de quem o Seiya gosta mas foi ao lado. Deixa-me ver… O Taiki participou num programa de culinária com a Maria e a Bunny apareceu no programa. A Joana convenceu-se que era manager deles e passou um tempo a segui-los. O Yaten gosta de gatos e acolheu o Luna durante uns tempos…"

O Gonçalo acabara de ver a cassete da gravação do programa de culinária e tinha nas suas mãos uma foto do Yaten com o Luna ao ombro.

"O Yaten esteve no casting onde a Joana conseguiu o reconhecimento para ser uma estrela. Ele deu-lhe nota máxima na última prova…"

A campainha soou e ele foi abrir. A sua expressão abriu-se num espanto e fez logo a pessoa entrar.

- Não a esperava ver aqui. Posso servir-lhe alguma coisa?

- Não quero nada, obrigado. – a estranha pessoa reparou nas cassetes, nas folhas, nas reportagens e nas revistas que estavam espalhadas por toda a sala do Gonçalo. – Vejo que está a trabalhar. Trouxe-lhe mais algum material.

Uma série de cartas e uma cassete de audio foram entregues ao rapaz.

- Ah… já me lembro. O tal programa de rádio…

- Sim… consegui uma gravação do mesmo ao vivo e aí estão as cartas lidas pelo Seiya.

- Ouvi falar disso também. A meio do programa parece que o Seiya parou de ler as cartas e ele próprio improvisou uma. Gostaria de ouvir a mensagem com os meus próprios ouvidos.

- Tem a certeza de que se compreender melhor o Seiya poderá ajudá-los a transmitirem a sua mensagem?

- É claro que sim. Farei o meu melhor nisso.

- Obrigada!

A sombra desconhecida fez uma vénia e dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Obrigado por me estar a fornecer este material todo.

- Eu desejo que esta busca acabe depressa. Quero voltar para casa com eles os três.

xxXXxxXXxx

A campainha da residência Tsukino tocou. Bunny desceu as escadas numa correria para abrir a pensar que era o Gonçalo mas ficou um pouco desiludida ao ver o Seiya do outro lado.

- Até parece que não estavas com saudades minhas…

- E não estava. Falámos há poucas horas pelo telefone.

- Que rude… Posso entrar pelo menos?

- Ha… claro.

A Bunny deixou o Seiya entrar e fechou a porta. Assim que o rapaz entrou na sala sentiu o cheiro que vinha da cozinha. Era um doce aroma de um estufado de carne que enchia a casa toda.

- Estás a cozinhar?

- Estou…

Nesse mesmo instante o telemóvel do Seiya tocou.

- Outra vez… Que querem desta vez?

"- Não nos digas que foste para casa dessa rapariguinha."

O rapaz desligou o telefone na cara aos seus companheiros e olhou a Bunny de alto a baixo. Ela vestia um vestido comprido azul claro e branco. Tinha mangas muito curtas e na sua cintura assentava um corpete de pano azul, preso à frente por um cordão branco. Apesar de bonito, via-se perfeitamente que era o seu vestido de trazer por casa.

- Estás linda Pudinzinho.

- Tu desligaste o telefone na cara deles? – perguntou ela boquiaberta.

- Eles não levam a mal…

Trimmm… A campainha voltou a soar e a Bunny foi abrir novamente. Do outro lado desta vez estavam o Taiki e o Yaten com um aspecto que estavam prontos para explodirem a qualquer momento e ainda com o telemóvel na mão.

- Seiya!!

O Yaten foi o primeiro a entrar e cruzou os braços assim que chegou ao pé do seu companheiro.

- Porque desligaste o telemóvel?

- Er…

- Tinhas de vir a casa dela não era? – era visível que o Taiki ainda estava mais indignado e mesmo sem entrar dentro da casa permanecia no vão da porta a fitar o Seiya de braços cruzados.

- Não precisam de ficarem assim tão ofendidos. Olhem, nós fomos convidados para jantar.

- Foram!? – a Bunny fitou o Seiya com a cabeça cheia como um balão, uma daquelas expressões contrariadas tão engraçadas que só ela sabia fazer. – Eu não convidei ninguém!

- Que cara Pudinzinho, convidas agora e nós ficamos.

xxXXxxXXxx

Gonçalo rebobinara a cassete já pela terceira vez.

"A primeira coisa a fazer é… que… aqui está um pedido de… a canção chama-se "Querida Estrela Cadente"."

Seiya fora apanhado desprevenido e ficara atrapalhado sem saber o que dizer. Mas depois a mensagem saiu-lhe naturalmente.

"Desculpa ter mentido. Não queria enganar-te. Ainda não posso contar-te os pormenores, talvez um dia nos possamos entender melhor… quem sabe! Espero que me compreendas…!"

Era assim que começava aquela carta que o Seiya lera e que ele não tinha em suas mãos. Fora-lhe dito que não era uma carta mas sim um improviso ao vivo. Era evidente que Seiya dedicara aquela mensagem a alguém. Parecia que ele estivera envolvido numa grande mentira e quisera desculpar-se perante a pessoa. Mas ele interrompera a carta anterior que estava a ler tão de repente que não parecia que estivera a preparar aquela mensagem. O Gonçalo tinha uma teoria, aquela pessoa tinha entrado no estúdio de repente e o Três Luzes tinha ficado desorientado e lançara logo aquele pedido de desculpas. Que segredo poderia ser? Quem era ela? O Gonçalo pegou na lista de pessoas que tinham entrado naquele dia no estúdio e os seus olhos detiveram-se num nome – Tsukino. Dobrou o papel e desligou a fita da cassete. Vestiu o casaco e preparou-se para sair. Havia uma única pessoa que naquele momento poderia esclarecer-lhe tudo o que ele queria saber.

Porque é que sempre que investigava algum acontecimento em que o Seiya estivera relacionado, a Bunny aparecia sempre envolvida?

xxXXxxXXxx

- Eu não vou comer isto! Ainda vou é parar ao hospital!

- Mas olha que está muito bom Yaten.

Seiya fizera a Bunny convidá-los para jantar. Fora preciso um pouco de paciência e insistência para que o Taiki e o Yaten também ficassem mas lá tinha conseguido. Seiya ajudara a Bunny a pôr a mesa e estava a ajudá-la a servir a comida. O estufado cheirava bem e para toda a comida que a Bunny fazia aquela estava boa. Finalmente as lições de culinária da Maria estavam a mostrar resultados!

Os quatro estavam sentados à mesa. O ambiente permanecia muito silencioso mas agradável. Eles comiam e saboreavam a comida.

- Se fores parar ao hospital nós depois vamos visitar-te.

O Seiya e a Bunny riram ao mesmo tempo. Até o Taiki sorriu e fitou o Yaten.

- Por incrível que pareça até está muito bom. Se nós morrermos não vais querer ser o único sobrevivente.

- Se for o último restante, sozinho não conseguirei enviar a mensagem, não é?

Seiya voltou a rir-se e olhou para a Bunny. Ela parecia muito feliz por ter companhia em casa. Há já algum tempo que não a via tão feliz… Levantou a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto, acariciando. A rapariga ficou embaraçada mas não fez nada para o evitar e deixou-se corar sob os olhares asfixiados dos outros dois rapazes. Com a outra mão tocou a mão da rapariga e beijou-lhe a palma da mesma no preciso momento em que alguém fechava a porta de casa.

- Bunn?

Gonçalo entrou na cozinha e o seu olhar deteve-se na mão do Seiya sobre a face da Bunny e na outra mão a agarrar a da jovem.

**Fim do 6º Capítulo**


	7. Brilhos Oscilantes

Capítulo 07 – Brilhos oscilantes

**Capítulo 07 – Brilhos oscilantes**

- Bunn?

Gonçalo entrou na cozinha e o seu olhar deteve-se na mão do Seiya sobre a face da Bunny e na outra mão a agarrar a da jovem.

Bunny devolveu o olhar ao seu amado atrapalhada. Num impulso afastou a sua mão da do Seiya e levantou-se. Aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe um beijo de boas-vindas. O Gonçalo deixou que ambos os lábios se tocassem mas não retribui e a Bunny também não aprofundou o beijo. Ela dirigiu-se ao armário e foi retirar um prato. O Seiya também se levantou e foi tratar de um copo e talheres para o novo convidado da casa.

- Talvez devesse ter ligado antes. Não sabia que estavas acompanhada.

A rapariga colocou o prato em cima da mesa e baixou a cabeça. Não sabia o que responder. Gonçalo apanhara-a com três homens sem nenhum motivo aparente. Havia algo que pudesse usar como desculpa?

- Apenas viemos para fazermos um trabalho para a faculdade. – adiantou o Taiki com uma naturalidade que conseguia enganar até mesmo os seus dois companheiros. – Somos colegas de curso logo é normal termos trabalhos em comum. A Bunny convidou-nos para jantar e não conseguimos recusar.

O Gonçalo retirou o casaco e sentou-se à mesa ao lado da Bunny. Encarou o Taiki seriamente durante alguns segundos e depois a sua expressão grave abriu-se num sorriso.

- Podiam ter dito que estava a ocupar-vos imenso tempo com o trabalho. É claro que vocês têm a escola e precisam de estudar. Irei reduzir as horas dos ensaios para terem algum tempo para vocês.

- Agradecemos imenso Gonçalo.

Taiki serviu-se mais um pouco e saboreou a comida para espanto do Gonçalo.

- Bunny, espero que não estejas a envenenar os meus tutelados com a tua comida. Se eles ficarem com alguma intoxicação alimentar teremos de parar com todo o trabalho e isso abalará a carreira deles.

Ao ouvir o que o Gonçalo lhe dissera, ela fitou-o apavorada. Como fora capaz? Sentiu a força dos seus joelhos a faltarem e a sua sorte foi o Seiya agarrá-la nesse momento. O elemento mais novo da banda passou a sua mão sobre a cintura dela e apertou-a contra si com força para lhe mostrar que estava ali com ela e estava do seu lado. O Gonçalo não reparou porque estava a tentar provar um pouco do estufado. Yaten pareceu incomodado com o ambiente e, de certa forma, ficou com pena da rapariga.

- Enganaste Gonçalo. Pelo contrário, a comida está muito boa.

Antes de levar uma porção à boca o produtor deteve-se a olhar para o Yaten surpreendido.

- A sério? Então as lições da Maria devem estar a apresentar resultados.

A Bunny voltou a sentar-se e do outro lado continuou o Seiya. Todos serviam-se com agrado e até o Gonçalo cedera ao sabor do jantar. Tinha sido uma surpresa para ele encontrar ali os três rapazes mas aceitara com toda a confiança a explicação de Taiki. No entanto… aquela cena que tinha observado… a mão do Seiya sobre o rosto da Bunny… Poderia haver tantas explicações para aquilo mas uma delas preocupava-o como uma chama feroz. Não conseguiu resistir a lançar por cima do garfo alguns olhares discretos para o rapaz e para a sua amada na tentativa de observar algo que pudesse tirar-lhe aquela dúvida que começava a consumi-lo por dentro. Mas mais nada aconteceu e o seu coração acalmou. Seiya comia com toda a naturalidade e a Bunny continuava uma desastrada como sempre, até mesmo a comer.

- Sabem rapazes, acho que devíamos fazer a gravação do single o quanto antes. Seria óptimo para aumentar a popularidade no mundo. Os pedidos não param de chover. Pensei em fazermos a gravação amanhã. Que dizem?

- Tudo bem. – respondeu o Seiya.

O jantar foi passado todo a falarem de negócios do mundo do espectáculo, uma conversa na qual a Bunny não participou. Finalizado o jantar os três visitantes despediram-se. Seiya desejava ficar mais algum tempo pois pressentia que o Gonçalo pudesse chatear-se com a Bunny mas se ele ficasse a situação poderia piorar.

Bunny recolheu-se para a cozinha para arrumá-la e lavar a loiça, deixando o Gonçalo na sala. Quando acabou o seu trabalho doméstico entrou na sala de cabeça baixa e nervosa. O seu namorado estava sentado no sofá com o habitual caderno aberto nas suas pernas.

- Er… Gonçalo, eu posso explicar…

- Ah Bunny! – ele mal que se apercebeu da presença dela fechou logo o caderno. – Já terminaste. Vem aqui e senta-te comigo. – disse pegando na mão da rapariga e encaminhando-a para o sofá. – Porque não me disseste que vocês já tinham sido colegas uma vez? Andaram na mesma turma e tudo na escola de Juuban. Podias ter-me dito…

- Não queria intrometer-me no teu trabalho.

- Que coisa estás para aí a dizer? Estou bastante orgulhoso de ti, já aprendeste a cozinhar. – deu-lhe um beijo rápido na face. – Sei que passavas bastante tempo com o Seiya.

Ela ficou bastante impaciente e desviou a cara. Afastou o seu corpo do corpo do Gonçalo com medo que ele sentisse que estava a tremer. O jovem agarrou-lhe a mão e pediu para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- Bunny diz-me uma coisa… chegaste a sair alguma vez com o Seiya?

A rapariga fitou-o apavorada. Como ele soubera? Como poderia ela responder àquilo sem se chatearem? Se dissesse que não estava a mentir e a mentira era algo que não queria que a separasse do amor da sua vida. Lá ganhou coragem para confessar:

- Sim. Nós saímos os dois uma única vez. Ele era tão persistente e egoísta. Nunca se importava com o que os outros pensavam ou sentiam e queria que tudo fosse à sua maneira. Ele insistiu tanto que quando dei por mim já não podia recusar. – Bunny apertou a sua mão com tanta força que até o Gonçalo se apercebeu que ela estava aflita.

- Calma Bunny. Não estou a dizer que fizeste bem nem mal. Não vou fazer fitas com ciúmes só porque sais com um outro rapaz ou com dois. Nessa altura eu não estava presente não era? Bunny? – ele obrigou-a a olhá-lo novamente nos olhos e sorriu-lhe. – Divertiste-te nesse dia?

- Sim…

- Ainda bem. – a boca de Gonçalo abriu-se numa expressão agradável e as suas mãos acariciaram os cabelos dela. – Afinal Bunny não há nada que nos possa separar. Estamos unidos por um destino e por um amor muito forte. Nada nos conseguirá separar.

Ele desmanchou-lhe os odangos e vê-la voltar-se no sofá. Um corpo colou-se ao outro e ambos se beijaram apaixonada e freneticamente num beijo demorado. Quando as bocas se separaram os dois estavam a arfar e a transpirar. Gonçalo beijou-lhe o pescoço e foi acariciando o corpo. Bunny estava nos braços do seu amado e deixou-se entregar àquelas carícias suaves e respeitadoras. Tinha a mente liberta de qualquer imagem que não fosse ela e o Gonçalo, quando subitamente o seu corpo estremeceu e uma sensação perturbadora a envolveu. De repente ela sentiu que aquela talvez fosse a última intimidade que haveria entre os dois.

xxXXxxXXxx

Estavam na terceira hora consecutiva de gravações e ainda nenhuma das faixas ficara ao gosto do Gonçalo. Repetiam gravação após gravação e todas eram apagadas logo de seguida para ser feita uma nova gravação por cima.

- Que se passa com vocês? Porque não se conseguem concentrar? – Gonçalo estava indignado e não parava de resmungar por tudo o por nada. – O Seiya não se consegue concentrar um único segundo e o Yaten está a cometer montes de erros. Se vocês desejam encontrar só uma pessoa no mundo porque é que estão a cantar para pessoas diferentes?

Os Três Luzes entreolharam-se. Sentiam-se comprometidos e culpados. Pelo menos cada um deles tinha a sua culpa no cartório e não podia argumentar muito.

- Eu desisto! – o Gonçalo pegou no seu casaco e abandonou a sala do estúdio.

- Boa… agora conseguimos chateá-lo mesmo.

O Taiki poisou os auscultadores e saiu de dentro da pequena cabine onde estavam a gravar.

- A culpa é toda do Seiya… ele é que passada a vida toda a pensar naquela rapariguinha.

Seiya olhou desleixadamente para o Yaten e virou-lhe a cara. Foi buscar um pouco de água e bebeu. E daí? Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada sem ser nela. A Bunny assombrava-lhe os sonhos, os pensamentos, as emoções e tudo o que conduzia agora o seu dia-a-dia. Era o amor? É claro que sim.

- Sim Yaten, nós já sabemos que o Seiya não pára de pensar naquela Bunny Tsukino e teremos de fazer algo a respeito disso… – Seiya voltou-se instantaneamente para o seu colega Taiki e fulminou-o com o olhar. Tentou contestar algo mas deteve-se ao ouvir novamente a voz do outro. – Mas e para quem estás tu a cantar?

Yaten baixou a cabeça e corou.

- Canto para a nossa princesa, ora essa. Para quem haveria de cantar?

O Taiki levou a mão à cabeça e suspirou. Foi buscar uma garrafa de água e refrescou-se um pouco.

- Não admira que não a consigamos encontrar. Estamos aqui para encontrarmos a última esperança para restaurarmos o nosso planeta e vocês não se estão a concentrar. Yaten, nós não estamos à procura da nossa princesa. Quanto mais depressa transmitirmos a nossa mensagem, mais depressa poderemos regressar para casa, para junto da princesa.

Yaten olhou-o de forma envergonhada e culpada. O seu amigo tinha toda a razão no que dissera mas mesmo naquele momento ele desejava estar com a sua princesa. Seiya sentou-se numa cadeira e enterrou a cabeça por entre as mãos. Quanto mais rápido encontrassem aquela que procuravam, mais rápido voltariam para casa e… menos tempo estaria com aquela que sabia agora que amava. Não queria… não podia… aquela mensagem não poderia ser recebida pela tal Deusa porque… se a mensagem não fosse recebida eles não poderiam voltar, e se não voltassem o planeta nunca voltaria à vida que tinha anteriormente mas mesmo que isso tudo acontecesse… Seiya não se importaria porque estaria com a Sailor Moon. Desde que estivesse com ela, ele sentia que a sua vida estava completa.

xxXXxxXXxx

Mais um dia se passara e a Bunny regressava a casa depois de ter passado uma tarde na biblioteca. Um acontecimento raro sem dúvida mas muito necessário já que tinha um trabalho muito importante para fazer e em casa não possuía os livros necessários para o concluir. Tivera de ir até à biblioteca onde passara horas a tirar livros das prateleiras, a chatear a mulher que aqueles não eram os livros que queria e a tentar traduzir aquelas frases em inglês tão difíceis. Várias vezes perdera-se em pensamentos e recordações. Porque estava a relação dela e do Gonçalo a degradar-se assim aos poucos? Tudo o que ele via à sua frente era só o trabalho. Aqueles momentos em que reservava só para os dois tinham desaparecido e se não fosse a Bunny a ligar-lhe às vezes, bem que podia passar dias sem ouvir a sua voz. Como chegara àquele ponto? Por outro lado o Seiya estava mais próximo do que nunca e tinha sempre uma palavra amigável e querida para dizer quando sentia que ela estava triste. Mas não era isso que a Bunny queria. Ela queria o Gonçalo, ela queria aquele amor novamente.

Sentia saudades da Chibi-Usa. Há já três anos que não a via. Devia estar crescida e já se devia ter tornado numa linda princesa. Segundo as contas da Bunny, agora a Chibi-Usa devia ter uns 14 anos. Porque é que ela não regressava para a vir ver? Se a criança voltasse talvez o amor dela e do Gonçalo pudesse voltar a ser o que era antigamente. Não havia como um pai ignorar uma filha.

Bunny caminhava pelo parque. Seriam apenas mais uns 5 minutos e estaria em casa. Naquele lugar fora atacada algumas vezes pelo Kunsite e também encontrara ali aquela estranha figura que cantava, tocava e chorava. Quem poderia ser? Uma ilusão ou realidade? Banhada a auras de azuis e brancos a figura desconhecida cantava com uma enorme mágoa na sua voz.

A rapariga continuou a caminhar. Sabia que corria o risco de ser novamente atacada mas aquele era o caminho mais rápido para chegar a casa. Como não podia deixar de ser, Kunsite apareceu uma vez mais.

- Princesa da Lua é hoje que vou acabar contigo!

- Isto já começa a aborrecer. – declarou uma voz de uma pessoa que surgiu atrás de uma árvore.

Bunny olhou para Seiya mais aliviada. Com ele ali não estaria sozinha frente ao inimigo.

- Tens razão. Para além de um problema isto anda a trazer-nos infortúnios.

Yaten estava escondido numa árvore mais atrás com o Taiki a seu lado. Fitavam ambos o inimigo com olhares de mau agouro. Kunsite também olhou para os três aparecidos e lançou uma gargalhada demoníaca.

- E o que vocês estão a pensar em fazer? Hahahahaha…

Seiya fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Sinceramente não sei mas por agora farei isto! – ele restituiu o olhar a Kusnite de uma forma fria e segura de si. – Transformação pelo poder da Estrela Fighter!

- Transformação pelo poder da Estrela Healer!

- Transformação pelo poder da Estrela Maker!

Numa dança de cores e calor as Starlights transformaram-se à frente da face surpreendida do inimigo.

- Não pode ser… Vocês é que são as…

- Vamos lá acabar isto depressa porque não temos a noite toda! – Healer apontou a sua Estrela para cima mas foi detido pela voz da Sailor Moon.

- Apontem antes os vossos poderes a mim. Os três em simultâneo.

As Starlights fitaram-na. Onde teria ido buscar aquela ideia? Se aqueles raios de poder a atingissem poderiam ser dolorosos e fatais. Mas se ela assim o pedia…

- Depois não nos culpes se acontecer algo. – alertou a Star Maker.

- Não… o… farei…

A voz que Star Fighter julgou ouvir não lhe parecera ser da Sailor Moon que conhecia. Ele teria detido e não partilhado o seu poder mas as outras duas já estavam a conceder poder e ele tinha de se juntar a elas num ataque sincronizado.

- Pelo poder da Estrela Maker!

- Pelo poder da Estrela Healer!

- Pelo poder da Estrela Fighter!

Desta vez o poder não foi absorvido pelo alfinete da Bunny mas sim pelo próprio corpo. Fitas negras envolveram completamente o seu corpo e sem realizar aquele bailado de transformação ela transformou-se instantaneamente. Cores prateadas e douradas encheram a atmosfera assim que finalizou a transformação. Bunny olhou para Kunsite.

- Sailor Moon, acho que deveríamos acabar de vez com isto tudo. Devemos destruir o inimigo de uma vez e assim acabarmos com a raiz do nosso problema. Andar a destruir demónios atrás de demónios para perder tempo não faz o nosso tipo. – anunciou a Star Maker que teve a aprovação da Star Healer.

Star Fighter olhou para as companheiras desgostosamente. Sabia que aquela era a forma delas trabalharem mas não era a da Sailor Moon. Para a guerreira lunar qualquer vida era preciosa e ela usava sempre o seu poder para purificar e não para destruir. Fighter sabia que tal pedido ia ser negado e que a Sailor Moon usaria o seu poder para fazer o contrário. Bem… pelo menos era isto que ela penava até que…

- Tens razão Maker. Iremos acabar isto de uma vez por todas. Matar é a solução. Com a morte acaba-se todo o sofrimento.

Fighter fitou a guerreira do sistema solar boquiaberta. Aquela não podia ser a Sailor Moon. Bunny nunca diria uma coisa daquelas! Mas mesmo naqueles olhos azuis brilhantes e generosos, ela agora só via ódio e mais ódio. Um ódio tão grande que fitava o inimigo impiedosamente.

O ceptro lunar nasceu nas mãos da Sailor Moon e um laser cheio de poder foi dirigido a Kunsite que escapou por uma unha negra.

- Não acredito que estás a despertar. – Kunsite estava agarrado ao seu braço esquerdo que fora ferido. – Devia ter acabado contigo antes de despertares mas agora… Isto não ficará por aqui!

Kusnite envolveu-se na sua capa e desapareceu. Bunny voltou a si e, perdendo os seus poderes, desmaiou no chão. Fighter correu para a envolver nos braços e deixou que os seus poderes também desaparecessem. Quem era aquela que tinha visto à sua frente? Não era a Sailor Moon e isso sabia-o bem, mas então quem…?

Quando a Bunny regressou a si estava deitada na sua cama. O quarto estava vazio e escuro. Olhou o relógio e viu que já passava das 11 horas. A porta abriu-se e o Seiya entrou.

- Ah, já acordaste. Como te sentes Pudinzinho?

- Seiya!? O que aconteceu? Como vim aqui parar?

- Não te lembras? Foste atacada pelo inimigo novamente.

- Fui? O que aconteceu? Diz-me Seiya porque não me lembro! – ela agarrou-se à camisa do Seiya a suplicar. Queria saber o que sucedera e de que ela não se lembrava. – A última coisa que me lembro era que estava a voltar para casa até que de repente senti que alguém estava ao pé de mim.

Ela não se lembrava. Não recordava o combate e a transformação. Era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia. Seiya afagou a face da rapariga carinhosamente e tentou acalmá-la. Agora ainda tinha mais a certeza que aquela que se revelara não tinha sido a Sailor Moon.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Raios! Isto não estava nos planos!

- Falhaste mais uma vez Kunsite?

- Ela começou a despertar.

- Então ainda é pior. A Deusa não gostará de o saber. Ela será impiedosa se falharmos.

Kunsite entrara por uma porta feita de cristal e trabalhada a tons dourados. No outro lado existia um mundo branco e cristalino, um mundo que seria facilmente confundido com o paraíso. Zoisite, um rapaz bastante afeminado de cabelos loiros compridos, presos nas costas, avançou. Ele vestia um uniforme azul que o fazia aparentar com um tenente. Tocou nos cabelos brancos de Kunsite e cheirou-os.

- Isto não é nada bom Kunsite. Se ela despertar completamente a nossa Deusa terá grandes problemas. Sabes o que isso significa não sabes, meu querido? E eu não quero que nada te aconteça, porque se acontecer eu… não irei suportar afastar-me de ti novamente.

Zoisite tocou os lábios de Kunsite com os seus. As suas mãos fecharam-se sobre a cintura do companheiro e esperou que aquele beijo fosse retribuído.

- Que tal pararem com essas intimidades por aqui?

Jadeite materializou-se no meio do recinto e fitou a cena de forma neutra. Ele parecia também um rapaz tal como Zoisite, embora mais velho. Os seus cabelos eram igualmente loiros e mais curtos, fazendo-o parecer um bishounen.

- Importunando novamente… – Zoisite afastou-se de Kunsite e suspirou.

- Falhaste novamente Kunsite? A Deusa colocou em ti uma enorme confiança e traíste-a?

- Não pude fazer nada. Três novas guerreiras navegantes apareceram e têm se metido no meu caminho. Além disso a Deusa tinha garantido que os poderes do Cristal Prateado estavam selados e a Sailor Moon não se iria conseguir transformar. – Kunsite cruzou os braços e virou as costas aos dois companheiros. – Nada disto estava nos planos.

- Entendo… – convalesceu Jadeite.

- E agora que faremos?

Zoisite olhou para Kunsite e esperou uma resposta. Ele sempre dependia do seu colega e amado para guiar as suas acções.

- Iremos falar com o Príncipe Endymion.

Uma nova voz cortou a atmosfera e Nephrite apareceu. Era alto e possuía os cabelos castanhos que lhe desciam um pouco pelas costas. Assim como Zoisite e Jadeite vestia o mesmo tipo de uniforme que apenas diferia das vestes de Kunsite, o líder do grupo formado pelos Shitennou.

- A Deusa não nos deu tal ordem. – relembrou Jadeite com uma expressão trocista.

- Nós servimos o Príncipe da Terra e não a Deusa. É a ele que temos de apresentar os nossos serviços. – aclarou Zoisite que se acercara novamente de Kunsite e tinha-se agarrado ao braço deste. – Humanos servem humanos e os Deuses que se entendam entre si. Além disso é pelo bem da Terra. A Sailor Moon tem de ser destruída para que não aconteça uma tragédia.

Kunsite sorriu e afastou Zoisite. Caminhou até ao centro do recinto e olhou para cima.

- É novamente aquele amor proibido não é? O nosso príncipe e a princesa da Lua… Aquele amor só nos traria desgraças e nós não fizemos nada para o impedir. E agora aqui estamos nós a suplicar para que o nosso príncipe apaixonado destrua a mulher que ama pelo bem do seu povo. Que ironia…

- O ciúme entre duas mulheres é horrível. Não gostaria de estar no meio delas. A Deusa... porque ela odeia assim tanto a princesa da Lua?

Zoisite insistiu mais uma vez e voltou a ir ter com Kunsite abraçando-o.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Até amanhã Gonçalo!

- Até amanhã!

Gonçalo estava a arrumar a sua pasta para regressar a casa. Não tinha sido um dia estafante porque os Três Luzes tinham tido folga mas ele estivera em algumas reuniões com o director. A gravação do single finalmente completara-se no dia anterior ao final de inúmeras tentativas. Após muitas advertências e inconvenientes lá conseguira que os três rapazes cantassem com a mesma dedicação e concentração. A mensagem saíra perfeita. Tudo estava pronto para o single ser lançado na semana seguinte. Como recompensa ele dera um dia livre aos rapazes para que eles pudessem dedicar-se um pouco à escola.

O estúdio estava vazio e ele preparava-se para sair quando uma voz o chamou:

- Príncipe Endymion…

Gonçalo voltou-se para trás e viu Kunsite a materializar-se à sua frente. Ao lado de Kunsite também surgiu Zoisite e Nephrite.

- Como vocês estão aqui?

- Isso não interessa agora príncipe. Temos um pedido para lhe fazer.

Zoisite foi o primeiro a curvar-se diante da sua alteza e foi imitado pelos outros dois.

- Pedido?

- A Sailor Moon é perigosa. Tem de ser eliminada. – apressou-se a dizer o Kunsite. – Se ela continuar viva desgraças vão recair sobre a Terra e sobre o universo.

- A Bunny é uma das guerreiras navegantes que protege este planeta. Ela jamais faria algo assim.

- As estrelas mudaram de posição príncipe e uma tragédia aproxima-se. Como protectores da Terra temos de proteger este belo planeta. Este é um aviso príncipe. Ou paramos a princesa da Lua enquanto pudemos ou depois será tarde demais. – informou o Nephrite.

Gonçalo franziu a testa e não quis ceder ao pedido.

- A Sailor Moon é a mulher que amo e proíbo-vos de se meterem no nosso destino.

- O vosso destino não é ficarem juntos. – a voz de Kunsite aumentou de volume. – Há algo que vocês desconhecem e que torna o vosso amor impossível. Há uma força maior que uma vez que for desperta não poderá ser detida. Temos de detê-la agora ou chegará o nosso fim.

Parecia uma velha conversa que eles tinham nas vidas anteriores, em que sempre os quatro generais tentavam chamar o seu príncipe à razão mas logo nos segundos seguintes ele saía para ir encontrar a princesa Serenidade.

Gonçalo virou-lhes as costas e fechou a sua mala. Pela sua atitude deu para perceber que estava a dispensá-los.

- Muito bem príncipe, nós iremos. Mas não se esqueça que temos de proteger este planeta.

Nephrite e Zoisite desapareceram e Kunsite ainda agitou a sua capa para se envolver nela e desaparecer mas o seu olhar deteve-se num postar pendurado na parede com os três grandes ídolos do momento. Aqueles três… ou melhor, aquelas três… tinha de avisar o seu soberano.

- Príncipe, é melhor ter cuidado com aqueles três.

Gonçalo voltou-se para o poster que Kunsite observava.

- Tenha cuidado por favor. Eles são perigosos. Eles vão colocar este planeta em perigo outra vez. Eles poderão ser os verdadeiros inimigos. Tenha muito cuidado. – e dizendo isto desapareceu.

Gonçalo permaneceu a olhar para o poster. Seiya localizava-se no meio com o microfone em uma das mãos e a outra estendida. Parecia que estava a entregar o seu coração a alguém. Ao seu lado direito estava Taiki com uma mão sobre o peito e a outra a segurar uma rosa branca. Tinha uma expressão austera e segura, como estivesse a dedicar uma parte de si à sua obrigação. Yaten ficava à esquerda de Seiya com a sua rosa amarela desfeita entre as mãos e as pétalas a caírem. O seu aspecto era frio e distante – um autêntico glaciar mas que lhe concedia um aparência ainda mais majestosa que qualquer um dos outros. Aqueles três… Havia muita coisa que Gonçalo ainda não compreendia sobre eles. Por mais que investigasse o passado deles havia sempre peças que faltavam, peças essas que sem elas era impossível ver até as cores que um puzzle apresentaria. Não sabia onde tinham nascido, onde tinham vivido e quais as suas famílias. Tudo o que conhecia era que eles estavam ali naquele momento e que partilhavam o mesmo sobrenome – Kou. Kou significava luz e daí provinha o nome artístico deles – os Três Luzes. Era uma situação tão pouco vulgar três pessoas sem qualquer grau de parentesco partilharem o mesmo sobrenome!

Julgava conhecer já minimamente tanto Taiki como Yaten. Não havia muito para se saber sobre eles os dois. Eram reservados, confiantes em si próprios e responsáveis. Conseguia identificar-se perfeitamente com os dois mas quando virava a página do caderno e via a foto do Seiya tudo mudava. Nada neste último elemento fazia sentido. Seiya era um pedaço de gelo sublime submerso no oceano. Ninguém a não ser o próprio Seiya poderia desvendar o seu pedaço de icebergue. Ainda continuava a buscar aquela pessoa que o rapaz amava mas quanto mais pesquisava mais temia. Estivera para perguntar à Bunny da última vez que estivera com ela quem era a rapariga que o Seiya amava mas tivera medo de o fazer, tivera medo que a resposta fosse: "Eu."

Desviou o olhar daquelas três figuras imortalizadas naquela fotografia posterizada. Não estaria a cometer erros fatais? Não podia estar! Que receio era aquele? Ele e a Bunny estavam ligados por um passado e por um futuro. Nada poderia destruir aquele amor e ela sempre esperaria por ele. Não havia como preferir um simples desconhecido ao príncipe da Terra. Nada ligava a princesa da Lua a um cantor de pop e os seus receios eram sem fundamento. Mesmo sem compreender o Seiya, ele era sem dúvida dos três rapazes aquele com que o Gonçalo mais simpatizava e mais confiava. Seria porque o Seiya era o seu reflexo invertido num espelho? Seria porque o Seiya conseguia brilhar mais intensamente que qualquer outro?

Saiu do prédio e fitou o céu. Três estrelas destacavam-se no imenso céu negro. Três brilhos de luzes que se imortalizavam nos pensamentos das pessoas. Eram o brilho das três estrelas que ele protegia? Ou era o brilho daquelas três guerreiras navegantes desconhecidas? As Starlights… aquelas guerreiras desconhecidas que tinham salvado duas vezes a Bunny. Seriam elas o inimigo?

Teria de ter cuidado com os Três Luzes? Estrelas brilham no céu tão intensamente trazendo esperança e amor. Como poderia ele desconfiar dessas três estrelas?

Abriu a porta do carro e entrou. Guiou até casa onde alguém o aguardava. A figura de uma mulher de cabelos ruivos parecia séria. Cumprimentou-o e acompanhou-o até dentro de casa.

**Fim do 7º Capítulo**


End file.
